


The French Honeybadger

by Saki (Albione)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Armie has a vivid imagination, Armie is totally fucked, Attempt at Humor, Detective Noir, M/M, Murder Mystery, Noir Spoof, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Timmy knows what he wants, Will add tags along the way, bad language, but some are worse than others, everyone is not so nice, many mentions of erections, not so slow burn but it takes them time, yes they manage to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albione/pseuds/Saki
Summary: Timothtée Chalamet is in trouble, his agent, Brian, is found dead and he was the last person to see him...Armie Hammer is the best private detective in LA.Did Timmy kill Brian? Will Armie find the real killer?Double and triple crossings, more motives than suspects and all the sleeze of LA conspire to hide the truth.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 117
Kudos: 68





	1. Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This story came uninvited into my brain and refuses to go away till I have written it. I am half way through and, for once, written the synopsis so it should be a steady update.  
> I am having fun writing it, hope people will have fun reading it... but at least one person has had fun with it!

He was trouble, I could tell the minute he walked into my office.  
I took my feet off the desk, one has to be polite to clients, and sat back staring at the tall lanky frame poured into black jeans and v neck t-shirt.  
But it was those pink plump lips that invited temptation, enough to drive a bishop to kick a stained glass window in frustration, that spelled trouble.  
I could imagine those lips on me. He knew what I was thinking, his green eyes studying me with a knowing smile.

I am sure he had the effect on everyone, even statues.

“Mr Hammer, I need your help, I was told you are the best!”  
He sat on the chair in front of my desk without asking, leaning back with his legs wide. 

“The best at what kid?” I smirked but he did not take my bait.  
“I am not a kid, I am Timothtée Chalamet, or, Timmy Tim on stage at the Beautiful Boy downtown”.

He was class, I should have known, Beautiful Boy wasn't a joint for bums. High class beauties for every show, and, for a price, special shows for the rich and fortunate.

“So, Timmy Tim, what’s the problem?”  
He pulled a cigarette from a crumpled pack and lit it; he was thinking, I could see the cogs turning under those dark curls. 

“Brian has been found dead, and I was like the last person who saw him and we had an argument…”  
He looked at me, green eyes framed by long lashes; he looked worried, not upset.

“Brian? When was he found?” I was surprised, such news would have tore through LA as a wildfire. Brian was Luca’s left hand man, he was in charge of all the performers for the Guadagnino joints.

“Just a few hours ago, he was found floating in the pool and Peter warned me. The police are on it like a rash, they hope to bring Luca down in some way”. He shifted on the chair, I pushed the ashtray towards him. As he stubbed the cigarette his hand trembled. The kid was very worried, couldn't blame him, anyone who caused Guadagnino problems was a dead man walking.

“What did you argue about?”  
Silly question, everyone argued with Brian, he was troublesome, always ready to give his opinion and was sure he knew best.

The kid shrugged “The usual, he wanted to control what I did in my free time. He had a lot to say about my friends…”  
I raised my eyebrows, if Brian disapproved of the kid’s friends, I was afraid to know them. Unless they were a load of Evangelists, but I doubted it.

The green eyes narrowed in a glare. “I know what you are thinking Hammer, but they are all theatre guys, totally harmless”.

He pulled his shoulders back, and looked at me in the eyes.  
“So, will you help me? Get the cops off my back?”

“Did you do it kid?”  
He huffed, his lips blowing out and looking very tasty.  
“I am not a kid, and I did not kill Brian, he was a pain but a good man and he was helping my acting career.”  
He looked sincere. He stood up and leaned over the desk, I could feel his breath against my face; I inhaled the scent of tobacco, amber and pepper, intoxicating.

I pushed my chair back “Before we agree on the bonus kid, let’s talk about the fee…”  
“There is no problem about the fee, Luca will pay”. He pushed himself up and tucked a curl behind his ear.  
“Luca?...”  
He smiled like a cat who had just cornered a canary, I felt like a canary, “I am his favourite. Here is my number, I need to be off to the BB, the show must go on!”

He placed a visiting card on the desk and turned towards the door. His hips swayed as he walked, deliberately. 

He left the door open behind him.

He was trouble, beautiful trouble.

As I drove through straight streets flanked by depressed palm trees, I wondered why such a place would be called Los Angeles, there were no angels, or maybe there were, fallen angels. Like Timmy, I am sure he was a lovely child once.  
Once, but now? One more body for sale in this hellhole of broken dreams. Eat or be eaten, and I had a big appetite.

When I needed to contact the Italians Nick was my port of call. I had saved his goddamn ass so many times; I could call favours till Judgment Day and he would still own me.

His office was in a nice part of town, supposedly dealing in real estate, but actually a front for false documents. Needed a Costa Rican passport? Ask Nick. 

“Armie! Carissimo!” He hugged me like a long lost brother, I wondered if he was in trouble again.  
“I was just going to call you!”  
His large dark eyes looked up at me, he reminded me of a kicked puppy. He was in trouble.

“What now Nick?” My voice sounded as weary as I felt. I dropped onto his couch.  
“Nothing terribly important Armie, just Ashton that refuses to pay for the Costa Rican passport I prepared. He took it but said it was bad and refuses to pay me”.  
There was a slight whine in his voice; of course it was Ashton, it always was Ashton.

“No problem bro, I will pay him a visit. I need to see Luca, can you arrange it?”  
Nick’s smile vanished as fast as a john when he has to pay after a premature ejaculation.

“Lu..uc...ca?” His mouth stayed open, I could have parked a tank in it.  
“You heard me Nick, Luca Gadagnino, I need to talk to him”  
“Buttt… does he want to talk to you?”  
Nick’s doe like eyes were definitely the look of a doe in the headlights. The headlights of a truck hurtling towards him.

I gave my best smile, with my pearly white canines glinting “He will, just say Timmy Tim came to visit me”.  
I admired how he now resembled an owl, his dark eyes as round as my magnum barrel.

“The king of twinks came to see you?”  
I nodded  
There was nothing more to say, I slapped his shoulder and left him standing there.  
I knew he would be able to organise the meeting. 

Nick called me just as I was wiping Ashton’s blood off my knuckles.  
Poor Ashton, he looked resigned as he saw me. He stopped putting up a fight a long time ago, I am starting to wonder if he gets some sort of kick from me roughing him up. 

“Luca will see you at Beautiful Boy tonight at 10”  
“Good boy Nick, I knew you could do it!”  
I had time to ask for more favours before the appointment.

The LA Chronicle’s offices were as dank as what the rag published, but if you needed gossip it was the source of it all. Or, Eric Cray was the source of it all.  
He was sitting at his desk, on the phone, listening intently; he had such an honest demeanor that could fool the devil. He smiled as he saw me and nodded towards the chair in front of him.

I sat and looked around. There was a large map of the city on the wall with coloured tacks pinpointing places of interest. The file cabinet was exploding, probably full of blackmail material. On his desk there were photos of Brian Swardstrom; bull’s eye, that is what I was here for.

Poor guy, he looked dapper in the photos, elegantly dressed, cocktail in hand at some party; I picked them up and flicked through them. The last images were of a body floating in a pool, face down. 

“Hammer, so, what you want?”  
Always to the point Eric. Good.

“This” I placed my finger on the last photo.  
Eric gave me a look, he put his phone down and moved closer.  
“Since when are you interested in the murder of an impresario?” He licked his lips, I could see him writing the next article, his mind was typing it as we were talking..

“I like to keep up with what happens in this hellhole Cray, you know me, always on the lookout for some work…” I opened my blue eyes as far as possible, but I am afraid I lost the capability of looking angelic in first grade.  
Not that Eric could recognise angelic even if it kicked him in the balls.

“Hammer, I might look like an idiot, but I am not a total idiot. What do you want?”  
“Give me the details of the case.”  
“Give me your story in exchange!”

We glared at each other, it got boring after a while; the first to lower the gaze would have lost, but we were both hard headed so it could have lasted till Christmas, and we were in May.  
In the end, we both laughed. 

“Ok Hammer, I haven’t got all day. Tell me what you want to know about Brian.”  
“Everything, how he died, when was he found, what do the cops think?”  
Eric settled back on his chair and talked. Boy could he talk.

“Brian was found by his secretary, Elizabeth Chambers, at 9am this morning. He was floating fully dressed in his pool, face down.”

“So, it could have been an accident?” I sounded hopeful, never a good look.  
“Considering the bashed in head and the broken lamp, it’s doubtful. Anyway, the results of the autopsy will be out tomorrow. He had had a few visitors last night, the cops don’t know all of them, yet…”  
The glint in his eyes assured me they would find out by reading the LA Chronicle. 

“Who were they?” I tried to sound bored, but of course it would never work with Eric.  
Just as he opened his mouth, I batted him. “No, I will not wait till tomorrow to read it in your rag, tell me.”

Eric pouted, a horrible sight.

“You better keep it tight till tomorrow Hammer. They were his ex partner, Peter, his dealer Tyler and the French twink, Timothee Chalamet, the king of Beautiful Boy.”  
Good, I was in contact with two of them, pity I just had roughed up the brother of one of them.  
“Thanks Eric, I owe you!” I got up and left the room, behind me Eric shouted “You sure do Hammer, better give me all the details when you’ve finished!”  
I flashed the bird at him and slammed the door.

I hated the clubs in LA, an honest beer (or two) in any bar was better than the overpriced plonk served in dark rooms. But if Luca Gadagnino calls, I run. 

I searched my wardrobe for something decent, I found a dark grey suit that was tight on the thighs and shoulders. What can I do, I am a big guy and clothes in my size don’t come cheap. No, I hadn't put on weight, I go to the gym.

The entrance to Beautiful Boy was a red door hidden behind a fried chicken shop and a sushi bar. The bouncer at the door gave me one look and grunted “Not the place for you punk!”  
I smiled, mentally placing my fist onto his nose, it might suit him, it had been broken many times before.  
“Sorry, but I have an appointment with Mr Guadagnino”  
He looked me up and down with ill concealed scorn.  
I really don’t trust those who are taller than I am, 6 foot 6 is a respectable height, how can anyone be taller? The dumb shit at the door was. 

“Nice try Nancy, now buzz off!”  
I gave him a pitying look and pulled out my phone. I couldn't call Nick, I was sure he hadn't Guadagnino’s number, he must have passed the message along. I was afraid that the only way was to headbutt the idiot and run into the club. Big problem, I really didn't want to get blood on my only good suit and I was sure entering the club wrestling with the gorilla would not earn me brownie points.

Just as I was sizing up the beast (I was sure he was the classic glass jaw) the door opened and a compact dark suited man emerged.

“Mr Hammer, we were wondering what was keeping you. Please come inside”  
He had a pleasant voice, but seeing how the gorilla at the door stiffened to attention, I bet it was the only pleasant thing about him.

When you see people with large bumbling bodyguards, you know that they are just for show. The real danger are these seemingly normal people with a core of steel and quick reflexes.  
You don’t mess with them. Ever.

I followed him like a little lamb walking towards Easter down a dark corridor into a large room. It was lined with red velvet, small tables and comfy armchairs littered around a stage where a blond guy was pole dancing in small and tight black briefs. 

But I was looking at the man sitting at a table at the back.  
He had an avuncular profile and heavy lidded dark eyes, almost benin, if I didn't know better.

His goon pulled out a chair for me, I do appreciate manners, and as I sat down a waiter placed a glass of scotch in front of me.

“Mr Hemmeer, pleased to meet you. I have heard a lot about you…”  
Now, that is not what I wanted to hear.  
“So have I Mr Guadagnino.” I smiled, my canines glinting in the dark, carnivores need to make a stand.

We pretended to study each other, I took a sip of my drink, very good, and Luca pushed a box of Havana cigars towards me. I snipped off the tip and lighted it.

It was strange, the only illegal thing I was doing in this dark place full of half naked young men was smoking. That’s LA for you.

“Timee told me he has hired you. I really don’t want him arrested.”  
I nodded, always let the other speak.  
“He is special, Anseel is popular” He gave a disinterested nod towards the twink on stage, now rotating his hips alarmingly “But Timee is something else, you will see…”

I had seen this morning, just thinking of him I felt my cock twitch.

Ansel finished his show, a few clients clapped wildly, I recognised a couple of producers, one politician and a few dot com billionaires. 

And then the music changed, everyone went quiet and Timothee Chalamet strode onstage.

What can I say?

How to describe him? Tight leather pants, black corset and boots; his hair styled into a mass of untidy curls, totally edible.

He started to sing “The boys in the Back Room” in a fine melodious voice, but I was distracted by the sight of a pink nipple peeping from the corset.  
Luca was watching me with an amused smirk.

I willed myself to look away. “Yes, it would be a loss for the club if he was locked away…” I muttered.  
“Not only for the club Armiee, I can call you Armiee, no? Call me Luca”  
I nodded, but was sure I could never get Luca out of my mouth. It seemed too close for comfort with a guy like that.

“Of course Mr Guad… Lu..ca”  
He laughed, so loudly that a few patrons turned to glare at him.

Meanwhile Timmy was moving on the stage like a hungry panther, long limbs seemingly not touching the stage as he turned.  
The innuendo he placed in each word he sang was almost intolerable. I felt the urge to jump onto the stage and… well, you know what.

Luca was watching him with an almost paternal expression. That surprised me.  
I certainly had no fraternal feelings towards him, but I did not have such kinks.  
With a last flourish, the kid finished singing and with an exaggerated bow, the curtain went down.  
There was silence and then mad clapping and shouts for more, but the curtain stayed closed.

“As you can see Armiee, he is our star, but not only ours, he is destined for big things. It would be a shame to see him locked up.”

Depends where he is locked up, in my bedroom would be fine, but I told myself that the kid was my client, so no mixing up Hammer.

I plastered a smile and turned to Luca “what can you tell me about Brian?”  
Luca studied his fingers carefully, I could tell he was deciding what I needed to know, the minimum necessary.

“Brian was… was a good man. Very capable and ambitious, but good. He had an eye for talent, and was always honest with his boys, but he had very strong ideas on behaviour. Unfortunately that put him often into conflict with them, for many reasons.”

I nodded, it’s always good to nod, makes people think you are listening; I was actually looking at Timmy approaching our table. He had just put on a large open white coat over his stage costume. It only took him a couple of strides to reach us and he hugged Luca.

“Caro, you were magnificent!“ Luca patted him on the arm; Timmy sat between us, a bit too close to me for comfort, and a rum and coke magically appeared in front of him.

“So Hammer, you are trying to find out things about me?”  
His lips had a soft pink gloss on them and there was smudged eyeliner round his green eyes, it enhanced his beauty.  
“Not as much as I would like to, kid.”  
He took a sip of his drink and lightly pressed his leg against mine.

He was trouble.

“Timee, did Tom contact you?”  
“Yes Luca, he is going with me tomorrow when I make a statement to the cops.”  
Luca nodded and I asked “Can I know what you're going to say?”

“I just went to see him before midnight, he was angry that I had spent the day at the LA Collective, he thought it was a waste of time ‘hanging out with those hippy losers’ as he put it.” He looked at his drink thoughtfully, a slight frown marring the perfection of his profile, “But I like the theatre, and I want to perform in any way possible with every chance I am given…”

Luca patted his shoulder “You are born to shine Timee”

The shy smile he gave Luca almost undid me. Thank goodness Luca’s phone rang and with a series of Italian curses he got up and walked away. He was gesturing so much I was afraid his arms would fly off.

Timmy turned towards me and slowly shrugged off his coat; I wagged a finger at him. He just shrugged and tucked a curl behind his ear.  
“So, Hammer, will you find who killed Brian? I can be very grateful…”

The dusky pink nipples peeking from the corset were staring at me, inviting me to bite them. I wondered how they would feel as my tongue circled them, feeling them harden…  
His leg pressed firmly against mine, his foot moving over my left foot.

I turned away, the Hammer motto was duty before pleasure.  
“What did you do after leaving Brian’s house?”  
He pouted. “Got an Uber home and went to bed, alone…”  
That must have been a first for him.

He got up, brushing against me “Gotta go, see you soon Hammer!”  
He walked away, rolling his hips, every person in the club staring at him.  
I looked at my now finished drink. I needed a bottle of the stuff.  
Luca returned, he had a steely glint in his eyes that terrified me.  
“Sorry about that, some coglioni messed up, they won’t again…”  
I nodded, I am sure they wouldn't, you can’t six feet under.

Luca calmed down, and handed me a card “You can contact me on this number Armee, whenever you need. Timee is very dear to me. They are expecting you tomorrow at Brian’s house at 10, Miss Chambers, his PA, knows you are coming”  
I handled the card as the Holy Grail and felt like bowing. He turned to his guard, I was dismissed.

As I left Beautiful Boy I flipped the bird at the gorilla still at the door. It felt good.  
I felt less good when I approached my car.

Leaning against my Oldsmobile was Timothée.

Trouble had changed out of his work clothes, thankfully, but the baggy pants and hoodie combo was just as beguiling, after all, much more easy to take off.

“It’s late, kid, what do you want?”  
I tried to keep my fierce expression but the problem was, I didn't know what he wanted, but I was sure as hell on what I wanted.

He moved towards me and I slowly moved back till I was against the wall.  
He stopped and I could feel his breath against me.  
“I think we have unfinished business Hammer” His voice was low, very low, enticingly low.  
I have seen many things in my 30 years of life. The good (not much of it), the bad (too much to list) and the ugly (daily), but in this moment it seemed they had all converged into a lanky young man.  
There wasn't anything ugly on the outside of him, anything but, but I was afraid of the inside.

“Your pants are very tight Hammer” he ran his hand over my thigh. “Very tight” He bit his lower lip.

I tried to think of the IRS, the time I had a tooth canal done and when my mother insisted I wear a “God Loves YOU” t-shirt. But I knew it was a lost battle.  
He palmed my very visible erection and whispered “Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?” 

I would have died before giving him any satisfaction “That’s an old one kid, be more original” I growled through gritted teeth.

He cupped me and started to slowly squeeze and in a sing song voice he replied “Oldies but goodies is my motto Hammer”  
The last time I came in my pants was when Dean Jones asked me to rub sunscreen onto his back; I was thirteen years old. 

Also, this suit was the only good one I had, it might be tight, but it still fitted me, just. I had no intention of taking it to the laundry covered with cum; I knew Mr Alvares for the past five years and he was very good and kept my clothes without complaining when I didn't have the money to get them back.

I was thinking of the time my mother found my stash of gay porn hidden under the pile of religious panphlets she kept giving me; that almost worked.

I took his hand and gently removed it from my erection. It took effort.  
“I want to be good.”

He looked up with such a childish surprise that I felt the urge to kiss him.  
His hand dropped and he stepped back; I felt I had just kicked a kitten.  
“Suit yourself!” he spat and strode off.

Jesus Christ! Driving with a hard on was torture, I got back into my condo and and rushed to have a freezing shower.  
He just had that effect on me.


	2. Suspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie starts to investigate Brian's death and meets possible suspects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos!   
> This chapter is full of talk and people, not much Timmy and I am afraid it is not the best... But there is a murder to solve, so...  
> All this is my imagination, no real people were hurt in the writing of this fiction and I am sure they are all lovely people that bear no resemblance to how I described them...

Waking up with your wood at full mast wasn't fun, but it did bring back childhood memories. As I spat into my hand and gave the old boy a hefty rub I remembered fragments of my dream. Dean was giving me a head (never happened) but when he looked up it was the Chalamet kid, his lips red and puffy. I pulled him up from his kneeling position and threw him over the car bonnet and pulled down his sweatpants. Just as I penetrated him I came. It felt good.

Not very professional, but felt good.

I drove to Hancock Park in good time through the crazy traffic. The building was Tudor style and looked a bit grim, like the owner, or, ex owner now.

At the gate there was a tall slim brunette, large white teeth in a large smile, hair tied back into a tight ponytail.

“Mr Hammer, I was told to expect you!” She grabbed my hand and shook it. “I am Ms Chambers, poor Brian’s PA. Unfortunately, most of the house is a crime scene and we cannot enter, but I can show you where it happened from behind the crime tape…”  
Her sweet valley high voice had a grating effect on me; not quite sure why, it seemed to go up and down in the wrong places. Probably she used to have a different voice.

I followed her to the corner of the large garden, behind the yellow tapes was a pool, structured as some sort of natural grotto. Some people have more money than sense. 

“I found poor Brian floating face down… I called for help immediately, but I knew he was gone, the blood in the pool was too much”

“It must have been a terrible sight…” I used my most sympathetic tone.  
She dabbed at a corner of her eye, without smudging her makeup, a talent, “He was loved more than he knew!”  
The pool was drained, it must have taken the poor lab guys hours, but there were pink marks that reminded me of a life that had ebbed away. 

“I ruined my favorite Chanel skirt kneeling to touch him, the blood will not come out…” She looked distraught.  
Human compassion is a wonderful thing.

I turned towards the house, I doubted we were allowed in. “Shall we get a coffee and have a chat Miss Chambers?” I flashed my pearly whites.   
She nodded “There is an organic bakery close by we can go to!”  
She walked close to me, a bit too close; but the worse thing was what awaited outside the gate.

“Hammer what the fuck are you doing here? If you are tampering with the crime scene I swear I will look you up for once and all and throw away the fucking key!”

The slight Irish lilt did not make the words any sweeter. Captain Ronan glared at me with her pretty blue eyes, her pale skin reddening in fury.

Of all the cops in LA she had to be the one on the case. And of course if she was there that meant…

“Sersh shall we arrest him?” The eagerness in the sweet voice made my skin freeze. I saw Officer Gerwig once kick a man in the nuts and say sorry to him in her breathless voice.  
LA’s finest in front of me, and we had history, boy, we had history (not the kind you think).

“Happy to see you officers, I was just picking up my date!” I gave Miss Chambers’ arm a squeeze. She rested her head on my shoulder and giggled.

They both glared at me, but since I was on the sidewalk, they couldn't do anything. I waved at them and walked to the coffee shop.

It was one of those places where sugared cupcakes cost a month’s rent and future dentist work; the coffee was dreadful and I was forced to sit under a neon sign declaring “Let them eat cake”. Jeez, people lost their head for this shit.

I observed my coffee expecting it to sparkle while unicorns emerged from it, while Liz held onto her latte that contained no milk, no coffee, no proteins or flavour. A 10$ cup of water in essence.

“I love it here, it is my home from home!” she said. She would.

“So, what happened the other night? The night Mr Swardstorm was killed…”

It took me a few hours, many cups of undrinkable coffee and a lot of compliments, but I got the info.  
To summarize, that night his ex partner Peter came to the house to pick up some papers regarding their shared production company. Apparently, the split was amicable, and he stayed for dinner, leaving at 10pm.   
(“He is such a nice man, a gentleman, I was upset when they split…”)

Then half an hour later Tyler came to leave some weed (“I really don’t approve of drugs, and that Tyler guy is quite frightening…”); he and Brian had a chat, but he seemed to have left soon after, but Miss Chambers (“please call me Elizabeth”) didn't see him go out. Brian was alone when she went to say goodnight; she was in the study finishing some paperwork when Tyler visited.

At 11pm, as Elizabeth was leaving the house she saw Timmy parking his car in the street (“He is such an obnoxious young man”) and entering the house.

There was no CTV on the premises, Brian was very secretive. 

It took me another half hour to disentangle myself from Elizabeth, she promised to call me if she thought of something as I left her my number. 

I needed a strong drink.

I left a message to Tyler to call me when the cops had finished with him.  
I then called Peter Spears, or, his secretary. You never get to talk directly to people in Hollywood. 

The magic of Luca’s name worked again, I was invited to Spearing Productions’s office near Universal Studios.

The office was all light wood and cream, uncomfortable chairs littered the space with no rhyme or reason, but it looked good. It must have cost a fortune in interior decorating to position each item of furniture. 

On the walls there were prints of men engaged in sexual activity with each other; but since they were art, it was not pornography, just good and expensive taste.

Peter was, or would be if not crushed, a good looking man in his fifties, very courteous; but he was a producer, so he must be evil incarnate, telling you, I know the type.

“Luca told me you were coming” he said as he limply shook my hand.

We sat down, the chair was as uncomfortable as it looked, my knees almost touching my chin, and he started talking. Boy, did he talk. I found out more about Brian than I wanted to.

It was the usual story of two young men who met at an Ivy League college, fell in love and moved to Hollywood to try their luck. And they were talented and lucky (may I add, also from very rich families and both white).

But after 20 years all fell to pieces, they split up (amicably he stressed many times) but remained friends.  
Considering that I knew that Peter liked the casting couch and Brian got involved with Luca, I am not sure how amicable the split was, but what do I know? Never had an amicable break up in my life, and never mind 20 years, 20 days would be a personal record for a relationship.

“Why did you visit him the other night?”  
He thought over the answer, deciding how honest he should be. Honesty wasn't his default mode, so it took a few minutes.

“He wanted me to cast Timothee in a movie I have the rights to; we needed to discuss things…”  
Yea, how much would he get from it or if he was allowed to cast couch I bet. I smiled as sweetly as I could manage with knees against chin and asked “And it was a short meeting? You both reached an agreement?”

He blushed, I repeat, he blushed! “Not… quite…” he looked up to the ceiling at the rough steel lampshades hanging randomly at different heights “We needed to agree on some finer points… Luca had some strict requirements…”

Well, if Luca was in any way funding the movie, I bet there were strict requirements.   
I nodded and we sat in silence. I knew that I would not get much more. We shook hands once more and as I sat in the car I thought things over while munching a burger.

Luca was ready to waste money on Timmy Tim, casting him in movies with Brian’s backing. What hold did the kid have on Luca? More importantly, was it a good idea to have such fantasies about him? I really didn't want my balls stuffed into my mouth, as alluring as the kid was.

I threw away my burger, I had lost my appetite suddenly.

Tyler Ramsey lived in a messy but expensive home on Venice Beach. He was probably the last person in California that thought it was still an alternative place to live instead of the tourist trap it actually was.

Tyler was obsessed with Jim Morrison, thought he was an artist (his paintings sold to those who needed something colourful to decorate walls) and was the best dealer in Hollywood.  
Tyler just dealt with organic, ethical and sustainably sourced stuff. Even with weed legalization he still had clients, his stuff was the best.  
The Ashton brothers were an oddity, tall and good looking Tyler and then Ashton… 

“Yo Armie! Do you want a drag?”  
He stood at the door of his studio wearing flower patterned bathing trunks, an open shirt that showed off his collection of shark tooth necklaces and was holding the largest reefer ever.  
“Thanks bud, but I am fine…”  
He seemed ok with me having roughed up his brother the other day.  
I told you, those siblings were weird.

We sat down in his studio littered with giant canvases painted with Michelangelo’s David splattered with colours; I never realised how much Timmy resembled David, or maybe I was getting obsessed…

“So Armie, what do you want to know?” He leaned back and took a long drag filling the room with the scented smoke. I would get high with passive smoking, dangers of my job.  
“Just what you told the cops”  
“Sure?” he winked at me. Everyone knew Tyler’s profession, even LA’s finest, but, since he was essential for the smooth running of the movie industry, he was left alone.

“Ok, what did you not tell them?”  
His smile was that of a kid who had been successful in stealing sweets from a corner store.  
“I brought him one of the David pictures he wanted, a personal version of the “Fuck Me, Fuck You” David, but also 5 pounds of ganja, really good stuff, grown on an Amish farm in Ohio. Brian was picky on quality.”

Not that picky if he bought one of your pictures… 

Tyler gave me very small amout of the organic Amish grown weed (fucking expensive, never be able to afford it), I sent my love to his brother and promised to go to his next exhibition opening and managed to leave the house.  
With a very big doubt.

I needed to know what the cops found in Brian’s house.  
I looked at my watch, still no news of Timmy or Luca, so I decided to visit Eric again; yes it was as pleasant as going to a mad dentist, but I was being paid for it.  
Just dawned on me, we never discussed my fee… well, hope Luca will pay.

Eric’s desk was covered in even more papers but he seemed pleased to see me when he peered at me from one of the piles.  
“Hammer, have you any news for me?”  
“First you let me know the latest…” I carefully placed some papers off a chair onto the ground and sat down.

Eric ran his fingers through his hair, he looked tired, and picked up some photocopies “The preliminary autopsy results are in, Brian drowned, there was water in his lungs, but he was hit over the head with that large lamp. If he fell into the pool or was thrown into it when unconscious after the head wound, it is not clear. The lab is still working on the evidence collected.”

He put down the papers, I do wonder who his mole, or moles, are in the force. It must cost him a fortune, or he might just have things on them and blackmails them to spill info.

“So, definitely not an accident then?” I asked.  
“Yup, he seems to have died between midnight and one am”

Just after Timmy saw him, great. 

“Do you have any photos inside the house?”   
He handed over a pile of photos and I quickly went through them. The house was white and bleached, all very cold, but, leaning against the living room wall was a large painting. A very large painting of a scowling Michelangelo’s David with “Shine, Shine, Shine!” written across him and a gash across the canvas, side to side.

I know Tyler ain’t the most original artist in the world, but I doubt he would be channeling his inner Lucio Fontana, I doubt he knows about Fontana (I read random stuff online so I know about Fontana’s Concetto Spaziale).

“Did they find any weed in the house?”  
Eric looked surprised “Hammer, there is weed in every house in this city. Yes, they found a cigarette case full of prepared reefers”

Five pounds of weed would be more than a cigarette case and be noted, but I kept to myself what Tyler told me; in any case, if Tyler decided to tell the cops about it later, Eric would know soon enough.

“Anything to tell me, Hammer?” He looked at me with bright eyes, leaning towards me like a horny virgin on the wedding night. I moved back a bit, he smelled of coffee and cigarettes, probably I did as well, but that was his problem, not mine.

“Not really, they all said they visited Brian and left. Still need to talk to Chalamet.”  
He glared at me, but I smiled and looked as innocent as a cat in front of an empty birdcage.

I managed to get out of the LA Chronicle office without Eric pestering me too much.

There was a lot to untangle, did Tyler unpack the picture? Did he slash it? Where was the ganja?   
Furthermore, where was Timothée Chalamet? Still being interrogated by the cops?

As I got back to my office I polished the brass plaque with Hammer Detective Agency beautifully etched onto it; the most expensive thing in my office. Well, first impressions are the most important.

As I sat down I went through the texts on my phone, most I could ignore but a couple I needed to reply to.  
Elzabeth Chambers thanked me for the “Lovely” coffee and hoped to see me again. I groaned, but gave a flowery non committal reply, I needed to talk to her again.

Nick wanted to meet up for a drink and this one I ignored; I am sure he needed help again.

But nothing from the kid or Luca. 

I called Tyler, he was pretty stoned, but he was able to tell me he had left the picture wrapped the other night, Brian had commissioned it. The organic Amish weed was wrapped in a recycled brown paper bag and he had left it on the dining room table. 

“What did Brian commission?”   
“Man, he just wanted the large slogan over the face, in rainbow colors, it was fun to do. Shine you crazy diamond was my idea, but he just wanted shine repeated three times. Good idea I might use it again….”  
“Did he ask you to do anything to the canvas?...” I asked as casually as I could while I lit a cigarette.  
“You mean the size? Yes he wanted it 2 by 2 feet… a nice large option”  
A costly option, I was sure.

I managed to end the conversation before Tyler started telling once more me the story of the time he was lost in a jungle and poured myself a drink.  
I just had to wait, and, thankfully, not for too long.

The call came just after 6 from an unknown number.

“Mr Hammer? I am Tom Ford, Mr Chalamet’s defense attorney. Can we both come and visit you in your office?”  
“Whenever you want, I am here!”

As I closed the call I hoped Luca was paying, because there is no better defense than Tom Ford. He was a bulldog, the terror of all prosecutors, the hope for all criminals.  
The kid was in good hands.

Well, my hands would have been better, slowly inching along that pale skin, rubbing a pale pink nipple with my thumb, cupping that jaw and slowly moving his head towards my crotch…

Ok, I was in trouble.  
He was a client Hammer I kept reminding myself, and, it is never a good idea to greet a client and his powerful attorney with a hard on.

Thank goodness I didn’t decide to give myself a quick hand, the knock at the door signalled their arrival.

Now, I have been in many extremely embarrassing situations in my lifetime (did I ever tell about the time my mother found me kissing the Leo Di Caprio poster hanging on my closet door? No? Good), but having a client find you with your pants and boxers round your ankles would be a contender for the worst one of them all.

I just put a gun in my pocket and let them in.

Tom Ford looked like the perfect attorney, handsome, polished, elegant and calm. His hair was impeccably styled, his facial hair shaved into a pleasing goatee, he was handsome, the problem was, he knew it.  
Timmy on the other hand looked totally spent, head down and shoulders slumped forward. His curls covered his face. I missed the troublesome brat.

“Raked over the coals I see…” I waved towards the two chairs, and as they sat I felt sorry for the kid.   
“Let’s say it has been a long day for my client” Ford leaned back and crossed his legs while Timmy looked up, his green eyes peering at me through the curls. I felt like petting him.

“He released a statement of his movements the other day, described his meeting with Mr Swardstorm and when he left. We are aware that he is in a difficult situation, but we have some testimonies that can alleviate his case.”

I am sure that this one minute description to me will be billed $1,000.   
“What did you tell them?” I looked at the kid directly and he pulled his shoulders back and looked at his hands.   
It took time to hear him out, he kept getting tied up (“I mean, I said ‘Brian, I can do what I want’, but, it was joking, well, not quite, but you know what I mean) and fidgeting.

I don’t know if he is a great actor, but this Timmy was so different from the one who entered my office the other day, or Timmy Tim on stage. There was not a part of his body that was still, he looked so young.

Well, the essence of his story was that he had gone to see Brian to discuss the audition he had done a few days ago. It seemed to have gone well and then Brian criticised him wasting time with the theatre group he frequented. They had an argument and Timmy stormed out.

“Did you see a new painting when you were there?” I asked out of curiosity, I wondered what his opinion would be of Tyler’s work.  
“No, I just passed by the pool, Brian was there drinking and listening to music. He liked to relax outside when it was warm…”  
“And when you left, where did you go?”  
Timmy blushed and looked at his lawyer who nodded.

“Well, I went home and played Fornite till 3am…”   
He looked as embarrassed as if he had admitted going to Fubar and winning the B.F.D. at the end of the night. Actually, he might have preferred it; it went with his look.

“So they can check on the online data that you were playing, but…”  
“But Brian died pretty soon after Timothée left!” Tom concluded.

We sat in silence, each lost in our own thoughts. I was thinking of all the info I got today, I am sure Mr Ford was calculating how much to invoice and who knows what the kid was thinking.

“Well, I need to go, do you want a lift home Timothée?” Tom must have decided that he had reached the limit of a daily fee.

They both stood up, so, being raised in a polite manner, I did the same. I opened the door for them, but Timmy stood at the doorway without moving.  
“I think I will get back home on my own… Thank you so much for the help today…” The shy smile that crossed his face did things to me, and no, not the gutter kind of things.

Mr Ford nodded and we said our goodbyes, as I turned back to my office two things happened. Timmy pushed past me and went back into my office and the highest paid criminal attorney in the country just pinched my ass as he walked away.

The problems of being such a good looking man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furbar is a gay club in LA that has the Big Fat Dick competition once a week, better known as the BFD.


	3. Trouble part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and Armie talk, to Timmy's irritation, just talk. Then Armie meets people and goes back to Beautiful Boy. All in a day's work for our private investigator...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments, they give me life!  
> It is a slow burn, but honestly, can we blame Armie with Luca being in the background? If Timmy is getting blue balls, Armie is afraid of having no balls...  
> As usual, I don't know these people, all this is a fragment of my sick imagination and no Oldsmobile was hurt in the making of this fic...

I found Timmy sitting on my desk, dangling his feet with his head down, his curls covering his face.  
He looked so young that all the thoughts and fantasies I had about him seemed criminal.

“What’s wrong kid?”   
“I miss Brian, I am afraid and I don’t want to go to prison…” he whispered.  
I felt like hugging him.

“I know kid, it’s a difficult time, but you have people looking out for you…”  
“I’m not a kid…” and I saw the first small smile flicker on those criminally pink plump lips.  
“Do you want me to take you somewhere?” I pulled out my car keys from my pocket. I didn’t want to get rid of him, but I wanted to be good, and the less I was in his company, the easier it was to be good.

“Can I stay with you?” He looked up at me with such an innocent expression that I couldn't refuse. I mean, would you kick a puppy? I sure could not!

“Come on then, I will take you back to your place”  
He shook his head, but I reminded him that cops like their suspects to be easily traced.  
His grumbles as we left my office reassured me that he was starting to be his usual self, or, the usual self I knew. Who knew what Timothée Chalamet was really like. 

I drove my Oldsmobile and he sat next to me in silence, just giving me indications, we stopped at a run down condo in Studio City. He just sat in the car as I parked.  
“Can you come up with me?” It was almost a whisper, soft and hesitant.   
I bit back the obscene answer on the tip of my tongue and nodded.

His place was a mess, at first I thought it had been raided.  
“Christ kid, did the cops do this when they searched your place?” I looked around at the piles of clothes strewn on every surface, the collection of coffee mugs on the counter dividing the kitchen from the living area, the pile of papers on the couch and the shoes left wherever.  
He blushed. Bright pink.

“Mmmm, well… I have been busy so…”  
“Very busy I see…” I raised an eyebrow and he giggled.  
He flopped onto his couch (on top of what appeared to be dirty laundry)  
“I like to keep an eye on my things and not have them hidden away!”

Good excuse kid, I might use it sometime.

“So, you are home safe and sound, I will let you know if I find anything, or I will call Mr Ford!”  
“He fancies you, I can tell…”  
“I am handsome, of course a man with taste would fancy me…” I smirked.

He stood up and moved right in front of me, looking straight into my eyes “So you think I have good taste Hammer?”  
His eyes were hooded, there were still traces of tiredness in them, sadness, but he was trying to get back to his troublesome self. 

To stop myself kissing him, I pinched the tip of his nose. A very fine nose.

“Good for you kid, but this is work! As I told you, work and pleasure don’t mix! Be good and good night!”  
I moved towards the door (avoiding shoes and other non identified items on the floor) but he grabbed my back.  
“Please, I don’t want to be alone tonight…”  
I turned and hugged him. His curls were so soft under my chin, I could feel his breath against my neck; I felt a wave of tenderness overwhelm me, he was just a kid, sassy, but a kid.

“You’re tired Timmy, go to sleep, I will stay here.” He trembled “You won't go just as I fall asleep?” I shook my head. “No, I will stay, boy scout honour”

He stepped back and I let my arms fall away from him; he studied my face with a frown.  
“I doubt you were ever a boy scout!”   
If you only knew I thought. I pushed my shoulders back and stood to my six feet six height and declared:

“I was not only a scout, but also a choir boy at the church of Eternal Redemption… I had a purity ring as well!”   
The look of horror he gave me made my childhood almost worth it.  
“Go and get washed and into bed kid! I have an early start tomorrow!”  
“I’m not a kid!” but he moved towards a corridor and opened a door; inside there had been some sort of terrorist attack. I think there was a large bed under a pile of clothes, but it could have been anything.

He started to pull things off and throw them on the floor and I had to hold my urge to grab a hoover and fold the clothes.

Yes, I am a neat freak, ok? I am a Virgo, ain’t my fault.

“Have you eaten kid?”  
He turned towards me and nodded “a burger and fries… I’m ok” and went into what I supposed was the bathroom.

I went back to the living area and eyed the couch. I carefully picked up items and placed them in a neat pile on the floor. There were a couple of scripts, well red, parts underlined and notes on the margin.   
It seemed that Brian was really going to get back as an agent. The scripts looked bad, one seemed to be a twee gay romance somewhere in Northen Italy while the other was some kind of weird sci-fi full of dunes and worms. Nothing I would spend money to go and see, but what do I know about modern cinema? Dirty Harry was still my favorite movie.

But nobody murders their agent before their career starts, after, yes, but not before.  
It seemed that the kid could be innocent.

I heard the bathroom door open, I put down the scripts and he appeared at the doorway; he was wearing joggers and a large oversize t-shirt, his curls were damp and he looked edible.  
Those cheek bones were so sharp, I wanted them to cut my thighs as he gave me a head… 

“Will you be ok on that couch? You are staying? You can sleep in my bed if you want, I mean, sleep, not that you can not sleep, but if you want…”  
He was standing with his bare feet twitching, he was such an enigma.

“The couch is fine Timmy, and I will stay till tomorrow, go to sleep if you can, it’s late.”  
He looked surprised I had called him by his name and gave a shy wave and was gone.

Sleeping on a small couch was impossible, my feet poked off one side and the top of my head on the other. I tried to curl up, but my ass fell off the side.   
Just thinking of him in the other room gave me a hard one (how many had he caused me today? Lost count), but I really couldn't play in someone’s house, so I thought of taxes and tried to sleep.

The smell of coffee woke me up. Timmy was at the kitchen counter pouring black nectar into two large cups. He looked like the kid I first met, all cookiness and spice.

“Good Morning Hammer, I thought you had an early morning!” He handed me a cup and lent back on the counter, long legs clad in baggy jeans.  
I sat up, I had discarded my button up and pants sometime during the night, and rubbed my head, I could feel my hair sticking out in all directions.

He was observing me with a little crooked smile.  
“You are hairy, I like it…” He took a sip of coffee.  
I did the same, it was strong and good.

“You make good coffee kid, if you ever get fed up with Beautiful Boy you can get a job as a barista…”  
He glared. I smiled.

“I am half French, the coffee talent comes from my father’s side” He stood up and moved towards me “What is your talent Armand Hammer?”  
I looked up at him, feeling how close he was, I could smell a mixture of coffee and peach.  
“I get people out of trouble kid, and here it is a good talent to have!”

“And if some want to get into trouble?”  
He was very close now, I just needed to move my hand inches to touch him. And fuck, I really wanted to touch him.  
“I will get them out of trouble if they want it or not!” I raised my palms towards him, but he ignored my gesture of surrender and touched my chest, running his hand over my hairs; goose pimples erupted over my body as if I had been electrocuted. 

“You are so hairy, I like your blond hairs, I want to rub my face in them…” His voice was so soft and full of longing.

“Kid, I want to be good…” I made the effort to keep my voice steady.  
“I am not a kid Hammer, call me Timmy…” His finger played with my nipple.  
“Call me Armie then.” I grabbed his wrist, it was so delicate, the pale skin contrasting with my tanned hand nearly undid me.

I stood up forcing him to step back. He studied me, the tip of his tongue peeking from his lips. I felt like a piece of meat. 

“I am going to wash and dress ki… Timmy” I picked my clothes and moved towards the bathroom and could not resist wiggling my ass; if I was going to be objectified, let them have a good show.  
I heard him shout “Do you want me to wash your back?” and I flipped him the bird.

I ran the coldest water I could bear, I needed it.   
I dried and dressed, I needed clean clothes and time for myself.  
Timmy was ready to go out when I returned to the living room, a large hoodie covered him and only his nose poked out.

“Are you afraid you're going to be papped?”   
He shrugged “You never know…”   
“Where do you need to go? Do you need a ride?”

He picked up a large backpack and slung it over his shoulder “Downtown would be good.”  
Great, the opposite end of the city. I nodded.

During the drive he was quiet, he tried to put his feet on my dashboard a couple of times, each time I would give him the “look” and he would take them down grumbling loudly.  
I must confess that the sight of his long slender legs made me think of where I would like them on me. Over my shoulders.

We stopped at what looked like an abandoned factory, most of the windows were broken; above the door there was a colourful sign “LA Collective”.  
I parked and Timmy got out of the car; he stood looking at me “Ain’t you coming in?”  
“Why should I?” I grumbled. All I needed was to spend time with hipster kids in their element.  
“Because Will is my alibi, I called him as I left Brian’s house!”

I did sigh and make a fuss as I got out of the car, but he ignored me. The kid knows how to deal with me.

Inside it was as I imagined, the walls covered full of art that made Tyler’s look revolutionary and original; groups of kids huddled in corners probably setting the world at right or deciding to burn it down.

A tall blonde guy walked towards us, his smile was radiant as he saw Timmy, getting colder as he noticed me.  
What can I say? I cause this effect on many people, not everyone has good taste.

Timmy hugged him “Will, did the cops cause you any trouble?”  
Will tightened his grip and smiled at him “The pigs haven’t been to see me yet.”  
Timmy tuned towards me “Will, this is Armie who is investigating the case for me. Can you confirm we talked the other night?”

Will gave me a steel stare, his eyes darkening “Yes, Timo called me just after midnight, he was upset after speaking to Brian and we talked for 40 minutes!”  
“Well, I hope when you speak to the pigs you will erase the ‘upset’ part of the story, they will be on it like a scratching a rash, won't stop till it bleeds!”   
Timmy giggled, Will glared “Whatever” he shrugged.

I left them discussing a play about unhappy youngsters dealing with the cruel world of adults; as I walked away Timmy shouted “See you tonight at BB! Luca will be happy to see you!”  
Sounded like an order.

I got to my gym at 10 after stopping at my place to grab some clothes; I liked to boxe but the real reason to go to this place was for info. The amount of gossip around the place. It was expensive but worth it.

As I walked in the weights room there was Dev, good.  
Dev works for E! and knows more than he is allowed to publish. A lot more.  
I always wondered how such an intelligent Englishman ended up here, but when life throws lemons some end up making a gin and tonic.

“Armie you bellend, you promised to be my spotter and then didn’t turn up for a week!”  
His big brown eyes looked up at me in reproach.  
I looked at his slim frame and remembered that I did promise him help to buff up, but he needed more than my help.

I apologised and did some spotting for him while he attempted to raise a weight he really shouldn't; it was a good way to get him talking as well.  
“So, what do you think of the Brian affair?” I made my voice as casual as possible.  
“Ohi, you are supposed to be quiet Armie, but it is strange, Brian was out of the agent game for years, even if... ouch!”

I helped him up, commiserated about his pulled shoulder muscle and took him to the first aid to place an ice pack.

“I think I take back the offer of your help Hammer…”   
“I’ll offer you lunch.” I opened my baby blues as far as I could without looking too much of a loon and Dev accepted.

Over a vegan meal (that he chose, the things I do for my job) I started to gather information.

“As I said, Brian was out of the game in movies, but recently Luca Guadagnino has been inserting himself in the industry. He and Peter have started a new production company, Honeybadger productions, we all supposed it was for money laundering…”

I wanted to take notes, but let Dev talk without interruptions. He took a bite of a revolting burger made of sawdust and continued.

“But we started to get some pressure at work about some movies being planned and the lead. In exchange for some exclusives. But I know other news sites were offered the same…”  
He chewed for a while and looked at the offending burger in wonder. I suppose he was wondering how something so terrible could cost so much. Welcome to LA.

“Brian contacted me the other week, he said that he wanted me to interview a certain Timothée Chalamet as soon as they were ready; that he was the new it boy of Hollywood.”  
He put the burger down and looked resignedly at the limp salad on his plate.   
I felt his pain, but you chose the place dude.

”The new it boy? Brian was going back into the industry with high hopes…”   
I mean, Timmy was trouble, he was also a splendid creature, but, he had history that generally doesn't go down well with the public, especially the foregn public.

Dev nodded “I thought it was strange and I did a bit of digging. Well, you can guess what I found about the Chalamet kid… but then I was told that I had to stop the digging and was given an approved bio for him!”

“Luca?”  
Dev looked around quickly and nodded.  
“Can you send me a copy of the approved bio?”  
Dev nodded again, as though he had lost the capacity to talk after realizing he might have said a bit too much.

As I got home I grilled a steak as large as my hand and ripped into it.   
I wrote down some notes, opened a bottle of beer and started to think.

What did Timmy have over Luca? And, if Luca was so protective of him, would my balls end up in my throat if I continued having the fantasies I have about the kid?

Dev emailed me the official bio. It was an interesting but short read.

“Timothée Chalamet was born in New York and grew up in Hell’s Kitchen. His family’s artistic background influenced him from childhood and he graduated from La Guardia School. He moved to LA and worked in experimental theatre before being cast as the lead in “Summer of 83” and “Dune”, both movies are in pre-production.”

He had a family, I wonder what they thought of his choices. But not all families are like mine, thankfully, so who knows.

The day was ending and I was no closer to understanding who killed Brian.   
Eric sent me details on the autopsy, no drugs except a small amount of weed in the system. Alcohol level was within the limits. The digestion confirmed Peter’s story and placed the time of death around midnight.   
When Timmy was there, or just left.   
But since it was quite easy to get into the garden, who else could be there? There was something that I knew I was overlooking, but could not grasp it. 

There was Timmy’s phone log, he had called Luca before seeing Brian and Will after.

Looked at my phone, Elizabeth Chambers had texted, and I agreed to meet her tomorrow lunchtime; marginally better than a dental appointment.

I got ready to go to Beautiful Boy once more, but this time I chose my clothes carefully; not to look smart but to look goddamn sexy. Tight black jeans and the only designer t-shirt I had (left over by a one night stand that ended abruptly, don't ask); I liked the v neck on it, I was ready to give the kid as good as I got.

Standing in front of the red door was the same gorilla of last time. I swaggered towards him, flashed my pearly whites and entered.   
It felt good.

Again, I was escorted to Luca’s table, but this time I was alone.   
I sat holding a drink waiting. Not sure what I was waiting for, but whatever it was, it would come soon.

The club was full of the usual sleazebags, I was afraid I was one of them, the stage was empty but a piano was there waiting for Timmy Tim. Muzik was piped over some speakers and I studied the ice cubes floating in my bourbon.

Luca appeared silently, his men around him as a moving fortress. I started to stand as he approached, but he waved me down.

“Armiee, I am glad you came. Tonight is Timmy Tim’s last show, and it will be epic!”  
He smiled fondly and stared towards the stage.  
“It will be a loss for the club if he stops…”   
He turned and shook his head “No Armee, it will be a win for the world. Temee will burst like a fenice and burn the world…”  
Well, he had burned me, so I could not disagree on his incendiary powers.

The lights went down and anticipation filled the room, A spotlight on the stage lighted an empty space and from the darkness Timmy emerged.  
I think my sanity, or what was left of it, decided to abandon me then.

He was wearing black tight sequined shorts and a pink ruffled blouse, a kitten bow at his neck; long black leather boots encased his legs. He bowed to the public and sitting at the piano began to play.   
I didn't catch the song or listen, I was just watching those pink lips, the Adam’s apple moving under his pale skin, the dark curls bobbing as he moved his head. 

I will not describe my thoughts, I am sure my reader can imagine. I placed a seraphic expression on my face, feeling Luca watching me. I repeated mentally “be professional” to the rhythm of the music, but Timmy’s voice kept intruding.

When the ordeal was finished I slumped back onto the chair, I didn’t realize I was tense during the show. All the clapping was white noise in the background.  
Luca’s expression was almost tender.   
“Temee gave his best for the last, that is so like him…”  
I could only nod.

“So Armiee, do you know who killed Brian?” He leaned towards me, his imposing nose almost touching me.   
“No, not yet, but there are a few things that caught my eye and I need to investigate. But you are sure that Timmy is innocent Mr Guad… Luca?”

“Yes, I am sure. Temee might be a dark angel, he is not so innocent, but he is not a killer. I recognise killers, you for example Armiee, you are not a killer either!”  
I raised my eyebrow, if he thinks I am not a killer, that places all my suspicions onto Timmy.  
Luca laughed and slapped my back “Armiee, believe me, I know killers… I am one!”

His men joined the laughter and I felt like an extra in a scene from The Godfather. I hoped mine was only a walk on part. 

“What’s so funny?”  
Timmy slided into the seat next to me, his leg pressing against mine.   
Fucker.  
“Nothing Teeme caro, just appreciating the rare appearance of innocence!”  
Timmy gave me a quizzical look and I just shrugged and tried to move my leg away from him. Like a predator, he kept moving closer to me.   
I gulped down my drink.

“That black t-shirt suits you Armie, it is tight in all the right places…” Timmy’s eyes were hooded, his pupils enlarged. He ran his hand over my chest and murmured “It is soft as puppy’s tongues…”   
I coughed and moved his hand away.

I tried to change the conversation.  
“So, I gather Timmy is a person of interest in the investigation, but the cops have no proof. Of course, there is no evidence to link anyone else. I am sure Tyler did not kill Brian, he is many things, but never violent.”  
They both nodded.

Luca joined his hands,his long fingers interlocking “Peter also could not kill Brian, I have known them for decades, and with all their difficulties they still loved each other…”  
He was silent for a moment then looking at me with a steely expression he softly said “I want the killer, find them Hammer, find them before I or the police do!”

I shrugged “Will do my best, but we are excluding the suspects, so we need to find others. What is Elizabeth Chambers like?”  
Timmy scrunched his face as if someone had pressed a bitter lemon into it.   
Luca thought for a few minutes drumming his fingers onto the table.  
“She’s… a lot. Very competent as an assistant but silly and vain. She tried getting into show business, but nothing came from it and Brian hired her when she was at her lowest. I would exclude her as well”.

I felt like smoking the biggest reefer ever, the pressure of Timmy’s leg against me was heating up my body and I needed to relax and think.   
“Well, I have a few lines of enquiries to follow, I am sure that we will get a lead soon. I must go, thank you for having me Mr… Luca. See you kid!”  
As I got up Timmy gripped my arm; I could feel his fingers digging into me.   
“Can you wait for me Hammer?”  
It wasn't a question, it was an order.  
I flopped down onto the chair. Defeated.

“Don’t you have a car?” We left Beautiful Boy and I tried to remember where I had parked.  
Timmy had changed into sweatpants and a hoodie, there was still some black eyeliner round his eyes and he was humming some song.  
“No, I don’t. I generally use uber, but I like having a tall blond giant as my personal driver!” He looked so smug that I wanted to kick, kiss, him. He knew that in front of Luca I could not refuse. Little shit.

We arrived at my sturdy Oldsmobile and with a flourish I opened the door “Please master, seat yourself into my humble carriage!”

Timmy stood giggling “So, my place or yours?”   
“Both!” I said sternly “First yours, where I will leave you and then mine!”  
He pouted and I could tell he was going to argue, but I heard a car rear up and speed towards us.

In my profession instinct is what keeps you alive, I don’t know why I had the impulse to grab the kid and throw myself to the ground, but I was right.

I could feel the bullets fly past before I heard the explosions. Five one after the other and I could only see the rear of a black car disappearing into the night.


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy survive that shooting and Armie is deeper in Luca's debt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments, give me life!  
> I said it was a slow burn, but it is getting very slow, we need to reassure Armie that Luca will not kill him, or will he?  
> As usual, I unfortunately do not know these people, all this is part of my sick mind and it is all fiction. No silly noodles were hurt in the making of this chapter.

There is always an eerie silence after gunshots, then life goes on at an increased pace. Screams, people running and sirens.

Underneath me Timmy was trembling, I rolled over and he just lay on the ground gasping for air.  
People were running towards us, but I ignored them, I pulled Timmy up and started to rub his hands “Breathe in, out, come on, large breath in then out through your nose…”  
His breathing calmed and I hugged him “Good boy” I whispered.

“What happened?” Luca sounded livid. I looked up and the glint in his eyes was terrifying. His brown eyes were narrowed and the lines at the side of his nose met the narrowing of his mouth, creating a mask of ire.

“Luca, please, go, I don’t want the police to see you!” Timmy’s voice was very frail but urgent.   
Luca opened his mouth but immediately closed it; he knew that Timmy was right. Sirens were getting closer.   
His men circled him and as they walked away Luca shouted “I will call you tomorrow Armiee”  
Great, that was a call I wasn't looking forward to.

Timmy looked up at me and gasped. “Armie, you are bleeding!” I could feel something sticky dripping from my forehead, I touched it and it was blood, mine.  
“Only a cut kid, no worries!”   
He bit his lower lip, his curls covered his eyes and as I was just going to brush them back when just behind me a voice shrilled “You again Hammer? Fucking hell!”

I turned and the gruesome twosome Roan and Gerwig were standing with narrowed eyes and arms crossed.  
With the blue lights and sirens they looked more formidable than ever. My shoulders slumped.

“Shall we take him in?” Greta asked in a breathless voice pulling out the handcuffs.  
“He is wounded! He is bleeding, he might DIE!” Timmy stood in front of me, trembling but ready to protect me.   
I placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. “I will be glad to make a statement officer, but need a couple of stitches on my brow. It seems someone did not like my sense of humour…”  
I looked at my car and felt like crying; five bullet holes along the side. It would cost a fortune to repair and the Oldsmobile was a gift I managed to exhort from my father…

I looked down and my only good t-shirt, an expensive Italian brand that a one night stand had left by mistake, was covered in my blood. Fuck!

A medic glued my brow and I saw the gruesome twosome asking Timmy questions, poor kid I did not envy him, but it would be my turn soon.

As my car was towed away for forensics Captain Roan came up to me “So Hammer, did they want to kill you, the twink or both?”  
I shrugged, any guess was possible.   
I told her that I was working as Timmy’s bodyguard, that I had been hired by his attorney. She looked at me in disbelief, I smiled and she growled.

“Hammer I have heard lies from you, but this takes the biscuit! I feel like arresting you for wasting my time!”  
The more she got angry, the more her Irish accent was at the fore. Sweets.

What can I do? I am a risk taker.  
In the end, we were let go and a car discreetly appeared to take us home. Sitting at the back of a very luxurious car made me sleepy, it had been a hell of a night.  
“Where do you need to go sirs?” The driver did not turn his head, looking straight at the road.   
I gave him my address, Timmy was quiet and moved closer to me.

“Can I stay with you? Please?” He looked paler than usual, almost haunted.  
I nodded and pulled him to my chest. He was trembling.

As we got to my condo the driver handed me car keys “Mr Guadagnino has left the red Lexius for you to use till your car is repaired.”  
Sparkling in my parking place was something that looked like a tank.  
Being in Luca’s debit was something I wasn't keen on, but what could I do?

I had to hold Timmy up in the elevator, his legs were wobbling. As soon as he entered my house he collapsed onto the couch, with his shoes on, dammit!  
He was floppy like some sort of plush teddy, all arms and legs limp, but he turned his head to look around.  
“This place looks hardly lived in!”

I shrugged, my mantra had always been there is a place and a purpose for everything.  
“I mean, there is nothing out of place!” He eyed the remotes placed in perfect alignment on my coffee table and wrinkled his nose.   
“How can you live in such a sterile place!” He almost squeaked.  
“I am hardly at home kid. Now go and shower and I will prepare something to eat, it will be a long day tomorrow!”

I heard the shower and imagined that long pale body wet; droplets running down following the contours of his figure. Good job that stuffing two ready meals into the microwave wasn't difficult when distracted (yes, I can cook and I am a good cook, but after being shot at I ain’t got the energy, ok?)

As the microwave pinged Timmy entered the kitchen wearing boxers (I presume) and my grey sweater he must have found in the bathroom. It swamped him and he looked delicious with his skinny legs and wet hair.

We ate a mac’n cheese in silence sitting at the kitchen counter “You can have my bed ki… Timmy, my couch was bought with my size in mind!”  
He looked up at me, his eyes heavy lidded with sleep and unese “Can you please be with me? I promise that I will leave you alone, but… I feel very fragile…”

The problem wasn't him leaving me alone, but I am the sensible one in this situation.  
“Ok, you go, I will wash the dishes and get washed and join you.”

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, the cut above the eyebrow was going to leave a scar, and it hurt like hell. Changed the dressing and washed my teeth.   
Timmy was rolled up in my covers like some sort of gigantic burrito, only a few curls emerged from it. I checked if he was breathing, all I needed was a dead body in my bed, but the tip of the nose was peeking out. Felt like kissing it.

I carefully lay on the bed not to wake him and fell in a very deep sleep.

Not sure if I woke up because I needed to sneeze, or the sneeze woke me.   
A mass of curls were filling my nostrils, I was on my back and on top of me a sleeping Timmy was clutching me like a baby monkey to his mother, I could feel his breath on my chest and his morning wood against my thigh.

“Gooo mooo” he muttered against me.  
I slowly untangled him, looking at my alarm I realized we were getting late.  
“Hey, sleeping beauty, we need to get up!” 

He flopped back onto the bed, so open and vulnerable I felt guilty looking at him.  
I got up and washed, when I came back to the bedroom he had sat up and was rubbing his eyes.  
“I will prepare the coffee, we need to be out soon and go to the precinct.” Hopefully LA’s finest would let us go fast, for once I was the victim.

Of course it was the gruesome twosome that took my statement. Hours of fun guaranteed!

“So Mr Hammer, you were getting in the car when it happened? Why did you drop to the ground BEFORE the shooting started?” Captain Roan’s pale blue eyes did not blink, she definitely wanted me dead.

“Instinct I suppose, I must have heard the noise of the gun unlocking…” I was sitting like a good schoolkid, knees close together and hands on the table.   
“It was a semi automatic Smith & Wesson according to the bullets and shells, do you one one?” Greta’s voice was low and sweet, she lulled you into smiling and nodding while she accused you of mass murder.

I shook my head. The bare room was an interrogation room, not where you go and make a statement. I suppose it was a crime for me to survive.   
“Nope, only a Magnum officer, regularly registered.”  
They both stared at me with their pale blue eyes; unblinking like vultures keeping an eye on a dying prey in the desert. Willing it to hurry up and drop dead.  
I felt thirsty.

“I mean, Mr Chalamet could have been the target…” I started to think aloud, they both scoffed.  
“Yea, Guadagnino could have arranged it to try to get us off the kid’s back, nice try Hammer!”   
I was aghast that they did not believe me! Agast!

When they had had enough of me, I was let out.  
As I stretched my legs there was Timmy at the end of the corridor. I had lent him a t-shirt that swamped him, his hair was the usual mess and he looked like the usual tasty snack.  
Then I noticed who he was talking to.  
Timmy was looking up and carefully tucking a curl behind his ear, his long lashes shading his expression, his body leaning forward to listen closely to what Inspector Mescudi was telling him.  
The caveman urge I had to grab him, throw him over my shoulders and run out of the precinct was difficult to crush.

“Armie, you’ve finished! Good, I am getting hungry!” His smile was wide and alarmingly giddy. Well, Inspector Scott Mescudi was not only a fine specimen of a man, but also, surprisingly for a cop, a nice man.

“Hello Armand, I see that Roan and Grewig have been thorough!” Scott smiled and I flickered a thin lip line that was supposed to be a sort of lighthearted agreement.

“Thank you again for your help Inspector Mescudi!” Timmy looked up shyly, twisting his legs into weird shapes.  
“Glad to help Mr Chalamet, it must have been a terrifying experience for you. Hope the calming exercises can help you!” 

I quietly placed my hand on the skinny back and slowly pushed the kid out of the building.  
I thought he liked blonde hairy bears, or he probably liked anything that took his fancy. I was troubled how much this irritated me.

As we got into the car I was counting to a hundred to calm down; Timmy was humming happily. “He really helped me, I had a panic attack while making the statement and he led me through a calming technique.” He was almost giggling.   
I was never as happy when the phone rang, even if it was Luca.  
Especially if it was Luca. But it was a godsend now.

“Armiee caro, how did it go?”  
Great, I was stuck in a room with the gruesome twosome, I was accused of destroying my own car or you trying to kill me and Timmy fancies a cop. Best day in my life.

“Not bad Mr Gua… Luca, they just think it was organised to let Timmy off the hook for Brian’s murder. Thanks for the car, I hope they let me have mine back soon.”  
“No problem, I have many more… Can you take Timee to Tom? We are going to have an update meeting.”

I left the kid in front of the office, a fine building in Wilshire, but did not accompany him up. Sexual harassment would just be final nail of the day, and I still had to see Elizabeth.  
Timmy waved at me as I drove off, he was still happily giggly, I hoped that Tom Ford would soon wipe the smile off his face.  
I am bitter like that, so?

Elizabeth arrived late, I was sitting at the upmarket sushi restaurant on a very small chair in front of a very small table. Even the sake was served in very small cups that made it very difficult for me to drink since I had very large hands (not the only thing that’s large).

“Sorry, I had problems in fixing my hair…” As she sat down I nodded, I keep my hair short and just comb it in the morning, how do I know how long it takes to do a ponytail.

She ordered uni, just a portion of uni and a margherita.  
Well, if I was paying, all the better, the place was expensive. Of course, I would bill Luca.

“You were hurt last night!” She reached out to my forehead but I backed away.  
“Just a scratch, nothing serious!” I shrugged.   
“It must have been horrible, being shot at!” She shivered.

I realised why her voice grated, it was a put up accent, hiding her real one. I wondered where she was from.

I would soon know: Texas.   
I found out more than I ever wanted, all her dreams, hopes and ambitions.  
The usual story: pretty girl, prom queen, cheerleader, dated the top jock, head of her sorority, big fish in a little pond until she came here. In Hollywood there are a lot of big fishes, sharks.   
She became a minnow in a lake. 

“I wanted to be a journalist or an actress, but… nothing. I was desperate, I really did not want to go back home and admit defeat…”  
She absentmindedly stabbed her uni with a chopstick.   
“Brian saved me, he gave me a job when I was ready to compromise all my faith…”  
I nodded emphatically.

“So Brian was trying to get back into being an agent…”   
Her expression muted, from preppy smiley to a sneer.

“That was Mr Guadagnino’s idea. He is obsessed with that skinny twink!”  
Not only Luca.  
The poor uni was stabbed right through.  
She’s not a Timothée fan.

“He seems to have a presence…” I couldn't resist poking her sore spot.  
She sneered “Well he has something that these perverts like…”  
I felt called out.

As we left the restaurant (the check was outrageous as expected. I really hoped Luca was going to cover it) I assured her that she could call me whenever and ran away fast.

Since it was early afternoon, it was perfect time to go and see the grumpy Will, he should be awake by now if he was like all the revolutionary kids I knew.

One of the most useful contacts you need in this job (after a police informant) is a phone carrier official who has debts.   
That’s how I found out that Will’s phone was hooked to the Brentwood mast the night Brian was killed, when Timmy phoned him.

The kid needed to answer some questions.

The abandoned warehouse seemed deserted as I parked the car.   
Looking at the graffiti on the walls (Kill the pigs; the revolution will be streamed and other such cliches) I thought Tyler would fit perfectly in the commune.   
As I approached the entrance a couple of kids appeared from nowhere and blocked the doorway.  
“What do you want?”   
One of them was Will, perfect.

“Talk to you actually!” I smiled, flashing my canines.  
He looked more morose than the day before; I give him credit, didn't think it was possible.  
“Well, I don’t want to talk to a pig!”

I raised my hands “Hey I am no pig, I am a private detective, and working for Timmy!”  
He glared, I smiled.  
“You don’t want Timmy in jail, do you?”  
He grunted, I suppose it was an affirmative.  
“Ok, let’s talk, there are some chairs at the back” He led me round the building where there was some broken furniture.

I sat carefully on a table hoping it could hold my weight. Will sat on the edge of a lounger.  
“What do you wanna know?” He did not look at me.  
“I just want to know why you were at Brentwood the other night when Timmy called you!”

He slumped and turned his head up towards me; his long fringe covered his eyes, his mouth a thin line.  
“Shit!” he muttered.  
“Shit indeed…So, what were you doing near Brian’s house at the time he was murdered?”

He sat in silence looking at his fingers.  
“Timo told me that Brian was critical of our work at the collective… and I know that he gets upset easily.”  
He looked up at me, an earnest expression pleading to be heard.  
“Timo is such an exceptional talent, a bright star, he deserves the best… He can inhabit any role. Just changing him into a Hollyweird cut out is a crime!”

His voice started raising slightly, as though the injustice of it all was unbearable.  
“Surely that is for Timmy to decide? It is his life…” I thought aloud and Will grunted a strangled laugh.

“Money corrupts! Worrying about capitalistic necessities brings the best of us into the machinery of the state!”  
Well, he had a point, but I really didn’t want a lecture about the evil of present society.

“So you’re afraid of losing Timmy? Getting rid of Brian would ruin his chance of a career and he would be all yours?” I narrowed my eyes and placed my hand towards my gun in the holster.   
Will’s eyes opened as far as they could (not much) and looked horrified.  
“Whaaat?” He ran his hand through his blond hair nervously.  
“I never… I could not.. I mean dude I’m vegetarian!”

Never trust those veggie types, they wouldn't kill a fly but would decimate a Mac Donald’s clientele.  
Brian ate meat.

“So, you wouldn't kill a fly, but I am sure you would kill a meat eating capitalist pig!”  
Just a thought, if Brian was a pig, would it be ethical for a vegetarian to kill him?  
Will just shook his head rapidly; I was afraid it would fall off.

“NO! I went there because I knew Timo would be upset after seeing him and I wanted to be close by in case he needed me!”

He sighed and looked up at me with an earnest expression.   
“Look, you’ve met Timmy, you must have realized, he is special! He has a great acting talent, he wears his heart on his sleeve.”  
Will paused for a minute, searching words that would make an adult idiot like me understand.  
“He is a star that will shine bright, he has an effect on everyone who meets him; I just… wanted to make sure he was ok…”

Now, the effect he had on me was unmistakable, I was sure he had the same effect on many others. Will? Who knows, but he was definitely star struck.

“Ok Will, I sort of believe you, I will not say anything to the cops, but they might do the same research I did, so be aware…”  
As I walked to the car Will lit a reefer. The scent of pure Amish organic reached my nostrils. Fuck, all of LA was smoking it and seemingly, could afford it. Or…


	5. On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the investigation continues, Armie realizes that the stakes are getting higher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments, I am glad you are enjoying it as much as I am in writing it.   
> As usual, I do not know these people, yada yada yada.
> 
> Warning, I am very close to where I have arrived in writing, and I am a slow procrastinator when writing. So, an update might be later than next Sunday, but... There will be smut!

LA’s finest let me know that my Oldsmobile was ready to be collected, they had found six bullets in it. I felt like crying. There was only one place I trusted to repair it. Flo’s, but I am sure they took it to pieces to find the bullets. 

As I drove towards my condo I passed Beautiful Boy’s entrance and the scene of last night’s shooting. There were no traces left, traffic was the same, people walked along the sidewalk. I parked my car and had a look around.

It’s strange how during the day the place looked normal while at night the seediness was so palpable.   
The unobtrusive red door looked like any other door.  
As I walked round the corner to where my car was parked the other night I saw a man standing in front of a parked car swearing.

“Fucking city! Look at what they did to my car!” He was so red in the face I was afraid he would explode.

There was a dent on his outside bumper and a scratch along the side. A dark paint etched across the silver paintwork.  
“That sucks man, when did you park it?” I scrunched my eyebrows into an outraged expression.

The near to exploding dude turned and, happy to have an audience, started telling me the history of his car, how he hadn't finished paying for it and that he called it Irma.   
But in all this, he had parked it yesterday afternoon when he stayed with his girlfriend overnight.

I nodded while pretending to listen. So, dark paint like the car where the shots were fired from, not light paint as LA’s finest drive.   
I had a closer look, but no debri were to be seen.

As I disentangled myself from the now not so red in the face man I filed this piece of information somewhere in my brain. Not sure if I would ever need it; there were so many dark cars with damage in the city.

I wondered how Timmy was getting on, missed the brat.

As I arrived at my condo I was greeted by the sight of the fire brigade hosing down the building, or to be exact, the third floor, that happened to be the floor to my house.  
Fuck!  
I jumped out of the car and rushed towards the entrance but was blocked by a solid wall of firefighters, police, neighbours. 

“Hammer, what are you hiding from us?” The slight Irish sound in the voice behind me reminded me that when life kicked you to the ground there was always someone ready to bash your head in.

I felt like crying. I turned towards Captain Rowan and wailed “I wish I knew!”  
The condo and the car were the only two things I managed to get from my father before he moved to the Caribbean with a woman younger than I am and decided to spend all his money.

Can’t blame him, being married to my mother for twenty years would drive a saint to sin. And my father was never a saint, he was an idiot, but not a holy idiot.

“So, they try to shoot you yesterday and today they try to burn down your place. There is someone that really dislikes you Hammer, more than normal!” Greta patted me on the back.  
When the gruesome twosome feel pity for you, you know you're fucked.

It turned out that it was mostly smoke damage, fuel was poured under the door and lighted, but my elderly neighbour noticed and called the fire department.   
I owed her big time, I will not mentally complain about her miniature barking rat of a dog again. Even when it bites my ankle. 

The forensic guys were in the condo, I had a look over what was left of the door and I doubted there was much to salvage unless I wanted to stink of smoke. At least I had an alibi and they couldn't accuse me of insurance fraud.  
I could tell that the same thought had crossed Captain Ronan’s mind; the look of disappointment that crossed her face was the only good thing of the last 24 hours.   
I called Luca as soon as I could.

“Armiee caro, what’s the matter?” I felt almost soothed by his voice.  
“Mr… Luca, I have a problem, someone tried to burn down my condo, so your men will have to keep an eye on Timmy for the time being…”  
There was a long silence, God, all I needed was to have offended Luca.   
On the other hand, it would be the end of my problems, wearing cement boots while under the Santa Barbara pier could be a dramatic solution.

“Armiee tesoro, no need, I see that Temee is in bigger trouble than I thought, but I trust you. He trust you. Go and buy what you need and I will arrange for you to stay at a friend's place. Will text you the address, but you need to collect Temee from Tom.”

Great, the day was getting worse by the minute.

The good looking receptionist wrinkled his pretty nose as he saw me. He stared at me as though I was some sort of swamp monster when I asked him to tell Mr Ford that Armie Hammer had arrived.

“Mr Ford is expecting you?” He didn’t try to disguise the horror in his voice.  
I felt like telling him that Mr Fort had pinched my ass so don’t be high and mighty, but on the other hand, Mr Ford had probably fucked his receptionist. I was still at the bottom of the heap.

The look of surprise on the twink’s face as Mr Ford told him to send me up cheered me for a moment. Then I remembered, I had to go into Tom’s office.

“Armie, please sit down!” Tom smiled as the elevator opened straight into the office.The room was white as a lunatic asylum, chrome and glass furniture was scattered carefully to the millimeter; I had found someone who was even more of a neat freak than I was. We might be soulmates after all.

Timmy was slouched on a low chair staring daggers at Tom, who kept his hand on my back a bit longer than necessary as he guided me to a chair. 

“I gather you have had a bad day Armie!” Tom looked at me with sympathy, I wondered if it was for free or would he invoice me.  
“I have had better 24 hours!” I smiled and tried to relax onto the chair that was a strip of black leather on a chrome frame. Would it hold my weight? Would having to pay for it if a I broke it bankrupt me? Why were the most expensive chairs the most fucking uncomfortable things in the world?

“I am sure you have…” Tom leaned towards me with his eyes hooded.  
Timmy squirmed and a squeak escaped his lips; we turned to look at him.  
“Hum, I… sorry what happened, so, yeah, I mean…” He ran his hand through his curls and as soon as I was sure I was looking at him he smiled.

God, he was trouble.

Tom glared at him and picked up a pile of papers by his side.  
“So, we do have some good news, there is a partial fingerprint on the base of the broken lamp that was used to hit Mr Swardstrom, and it’s not Mr Chalamet’s!”

“Who's is it?” I asked.  
“They don’t know, none of the suspects or the cleaning staff. It didn’t turn up in the database either.”

I wondered if Will’s fingerprints were in the database, but I doubt he had been ever arrested. I was troubled, I didn’t want to ship the kid to the cops, but…

“It could mean everything or nothing. It could be the shop assistant’s print when he bought it..” I thought aloud and both of them glared at me.  
“Armieee, are you trying to undermine the only piece of evidence that gets me off the hook!” Timmy looked affronted, his eyes wide as his mouth.

“No, I am trying to think like the cops… force of habit…” I tried to explain but they stared at me blankly.

“So, Armie, I gather your home is off limits for the time being. If you need somewhere to stay I can help.” Tom Ford looked at me with a very hungry expression.  
Timmy emitted a gasp of outrage.

I felt like a maiden in a crappy bodice ripper paperback, except I didn’t have much honour to lose.   
“Luca is going to find him a place to stay! For both of us!” Timmy was bouncing and almost fell out of the chair, his outrage was endearing.

“Well, I am glad there are people so invested in my wellbeing…” I smiled trying to emote gratitude, knowing well that there was only one thing they both wanted from me. No, not my brilliant personality.

We all sat in silence, they had both played their hand and it was my turn, but I had no intention of joining that game, my ass wasn't a prize to give away.

“So, I think we all need to retire and rest after a heavy day!” I tried to stand up in a dignified manner, but the chair was so low my centre of gravity was off balance.   
The effort to push myself up made my knees crack, the effects of old age. Dad told me that once you hit thirty your past catches up with you. I hated the fact he was right.

Timmy and Tom both raised themselves easily (being shorter, ha) and we walked towards the elevator door.  
“I hope this conversation was fruitful…” Tom closed his eyes for a fraction of a second, probably the vision of the invoice he was going to send Luca just flashed in front of him and he had a feeling of ecstasy. 

Timmy linked his arm over mine and smiled sweetly “So, Armie where are you taking me?”  
“Home kid, YOUR home!”   
He pouted and Tom smiled. I almost ran out dragging Timmy with me.

On the sidewalk Timmy stopped and turned towards me.  
“Ford wants to get into your pants, and you are encouraging him! Do you like OLD dudes?”  
“If it was my pants he wanted to get into there would be no problem, there is somewhere else he wants to get into…”  
I tried to extricate my arm from his grip, but he held on fast.

“Has Luca sent the address?” I looked at my cell and there was a text from him. As I saw where he had organized for us to stay (“I want you to be with Timmy for his safety”) I once more wondered what the kid had over Luca.  
Also, if he was Luca’s property, why was Luca fine with him being flirty with me? Was it some sort of game for them where I was the sop? A test of my honourability?   
God, my balls would end up down my throat.

As we entered the Sunset Tower hotel (yes, that was the place we could stay... ) the receptionist gave us the look. I could not blame her, the kid in a hoodie and sweats and I must still stink of smoke.  
As Timmy leaned over the counter she slightly shrunk back.   
“There is a reservation for us in the name of Guadagnino” He smirked.

She looked at the screen and nodded in a daze “Yes, Townhouse suite…” and handed over the card to Timmy.

Staff and guests gave us a wide berth as we got into the elevator and up to the suite.  
It was grand. Timmy ran around it like a demented puppy, legs and arms flapping as he explored.

“There is only ONE bed! Armie, there is only one bed!” He was giggling and bouncing on it. 

With a sigh I went to see; thank goodness it was an extra large king size, but I wondered what Luca was thinking. Was he so desperate to handle my balls?

“Yes, there is also a large couch kid!”  
He pouted. 

I wanted to shower, but I would get back into my smelly smoke ridden clothes, not a good thing. There were a couple of bags in the lounge area, Timmy dived into them as a trout into a net and started to pull out clothes.   
There were a pair of extremely short green shorts, the size seemed mine. I picked them up and glared at them. In the bag there seemed to be a pair of red and yellow equally short shorts.

“Luca chose these things! I suppose he wants me to send a photo of you wearing them…”  
I raised my finger at him “You dare!”   
“Just imagine the length of thigh muscle on show…” He was almost salivating.

“There will be more than thighs on show, kid, there will be little left to the imagination. My boxers are longer than these!”  
“That’s the idea Hammer... “ He grabbed the shorts from my hands and rubbed his face in them. I was surrounded by a bunch of sick perverts and there was no way out at the moment.

After I showered I did find a decent pair of jeans and a t-shirt to put on. Timmy was wearing the most hideous pair of cargo pants, the size overwhelming him, but he seemed happy. 

He picked up a black metal Amex card and waived it wildly.   
“Look Armie, Luca said we can spend what we want on it! Shall we go and get some clothes?”  
“Why, I have clothes?” I pinched the salmon pink coloured t-shirt I was wearing.   
I got the “LOOK”, narrowed green eyes and his nose wrinkled. How he managed to be still unbearably beautiful I do not know.

As I parked along Rodeo Drive and Timmy catapulted himself into some fancy store.  
I suppose you all think it would end as in Pretty Woman, being shunned by the staff for the way we look.  
Ha!  
That was a movie, this is real Hollywood. If you walk into a store with an Amex Centurion you can look homeless (but then most trendy stars aspire to that look), but they will lick your ass.

As I followed the kid into the store there were all the staff around him cooing. He was loving it.  
We were escorted to a private area, handed champagne and a personal shopper appeared.  
Timmy tried everything on, parading in front of me.  
He seemed especially pleased with a pink suit, he was bouncing around.  
“It’s a Stella Armie! Stella!”   
I nodded, pretending I knew what he meant. But he looked good in it. Much less good in a large white shirt that resembled a gas station worker, but he seemed to like it.

“Now your turn Armie!” He clapped his hands in glee. I just grabbed a bunch of things the lady had prepared and was ready to walk to the cash register with them. Timmy grabbed my arm in a very strong grip, didn’t know the kid had it in him.  
“Try.Them.On!” he ordered. That was a turn on. 

As I changed into a series of clothes under his critical gaze I was surprised how much it excited me being bossed by the kid.

We exited the store with a mountain of bags, mostly for Timmy, but I did acquire a red velvet tux (“when on earth would I wear that?” “At my first Oscar nomination Armie!”) and a long coat with some weird coloured stripes (“Fire! You're on fire Armie!”). I was also wearing a pair of very tight jeans and a soft black v neck t-shirt that he chose (I managed to retrive the pink t-shirt that I had arrived in, that he had placed in the trash when he thought I wasn't looking).  
He was wearing paint splattered dungarees that cost the earth. He seemed happy, I wondered if he would be happy if I brought him a pair from Flo’s repairs workshop.

We stopped for something to eat, a large burger and fries; I liked watching him devour it and wonder what Will would think.  
Also, the kid needs healthy eating, I hope Tom gave him something. I mean, if he could invoice it, I am sure he did.

Back at the hotel Timmy flopped onto the couch and started playing video games, I texted Nick. He had been pestering me for a meet up.

“Ok Kid, I am going to the bar to meet a friend, later!”  
“I’m not a kid!” He didn’t turn his head, engrossed in killing aliens.

The hotel bar was swanky and expensive, good job the drinks were on the room tab.  
Nikki looked more wild eyed than usual, he arrived on time (rare) and ordered a 30 year old whiskey (he thought I was paying, bastard).

“Armie, I am so sorry what has been happening to you! I mean… hell, all in a couple of days! Luca is dangerous, you need to get away!”   
I shrugged “You mean, if he is so dangerous, getting away won’t help, will it?”

He was silent for a moment, I took a sip of my (cheaper) bourbon. I had known Nick since childhood, he was one of my oldest friends, but he remained a mystery. What he did and what he thought were closely guarded secrets. At least for me.

“I suppose you're right, but that Chalamet twink ain’t worth it Armie, there are better looking fuck boys out there…”  
I raised my eyebrows; I mean, if there were better looking men out there, they never crossed my path, but also… “Nick, I do not have sex with clients!”

He smirked “Come on, why else are you invested in him?”  
The conversation was getting surreal.   
“Because he is a client? Duh”  
Nick shrugged and I tried to change the conversation; I almost hoped he wanted me to rough up Ashton again.

We ended up talking about the false ID business, how all the new safety measures governments were setting in place were a pain and the best places to run off to.  
“Cuba is still the best, but I wonder for how long…” He sighed.  
Yup, bring all your ill gotten gains to the socialist paradise, sounds legit.

After he had drunk the third 30 year whisky (on Luca’s tab) he unsteadily got up.  
“Do you want to have a smoke with me Arms?”  
He pulled from his pocket a small bag of weed. “It’s the good stuff, organic Amish…”  
I shook my head, as much as I would have loved to taste the good stuff, I needed to go back to the kid.

It was my duty, he was a client and the bounce in my step as I reached the suite door had nothing to do with the fact I was looking forward to being in his company.  
As usual, I was a fuking idiot and forgot that the kid was trouble!


	6. Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the good will in the world, Armie just could not resist...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments!  
> I promised smut, and I give a bit of smut... I am trying to be a good smut writer, I will get there sooner or later!  
> But I have now arrived at the end of what I have written, and since I am a very slow writer... I hope I can update next Sunday...
> 
> As usual, I do not know any of these people, even if I have obsessed about them too much; all this is totally fiction (unfortunately) etc...

As I got into the room (or suite, I suppose I would be unceremoniously kicked out if they heard me refer to it as a room) Timmy wasn't in the sitting area.  
I could hear noises in the bathroom and my mind went straight into the gutter.  
Well, further down the gutter, it is always floating along the sidewalk normally.

I could imagine a pale body under the water, droplets running along the skin, bouncing off his…  
“Armieeeeee! Are you back?”  
“Yes!” I tried to scrub my brain.  
“Can you come here?”

I walked towards the bathroom and stopped at the ajar door. What new hell was awaiting me?  
“I ain’t going to wash your back kid!”

The door was pulled open and a mass of curls shouted “I’m not a KID!”  
He was wearing black pants and sequins and holding his phone.   
“Come, I am doing a fashion show! Tell me what you think!”

He turned, and holy Molly, a bare, white, delicious back was in front of me. Two long black ribbons hung down and my fingers were itching to pull them.   
I stopped myself in time; he was facetime Luca.

“Lucaaa, this is so great, and look it’s a Wizard of Oz design!” he was pouting and making poses.   
I tried to leave the bathroom, the weird wallpaper full of figures was giving me a headache and the naked back a boner.

“Temee caro you look lovely! It suits soo much!”  
I thought Timmy was distracted, so I edged towards the door, but he grabbed my arm.  
“Luca, Armie wants to run away!”  
I stood very still. A salt statue.

“Temee, don’t torment him, Armiee is an innocent. You naughty boy!”   
I could see a finger being waved.

His grip on my arm got tighter.  
“I am not tormenting him!” He pouted beautifully.  
“I just want him to notice me…”

I could hear Luca’s laugh, tinny but clear.  
“Teeme, he has definitely noticed you silly boy”  
A shiver ran through me and stopped at my balls.   
Timmy’s hand started to move up my arm. Slowly.

His face was reflected in the large mirror, but his phone covered it; his expression was hidden.   
“Sure Luca?”   
He sounded hopeful, I felt like a trapped bullock in the slaughterhouse.  
Will could be right, the only way forward is being vegetarian. Even better, vegan!

Luca must have made some gesture because Timmy nodded and closed the conversation.  
He turned towards me with a look.  
How can I describe the expression in those lovely green eyes?

The cat that has found the canary out of the cage?

“Armie…” He put down his phone on the sink counter and placed his hand on my chest.  
I backed away, but he followed me, keeping his hand put.  
“We need to talk Armie…”  
A surge of relief overwhelmed me; talking good!  
I nodded in agreement “Yes, we should…”

I sat on the couch as a good boy looking up at trouble standing in front of me, he quickly ran the tip of his tongue over his lips and then straddled me.  
I was taken by surprise, I swear.

“So Armie, shall we get down to serious talk?” His face loomed over mine, his curls covering his expression. I absentmindedly curled one of his straps around my finger.

“I told you kid, I don’t mix work and pleasur…”  
“And I told you I’m not a kid…” His breath was against my lips, so close. So terribly close.  
His tongue ran across my lips, and without thinking, I opened them slightly. He had been waiting for this, he quickly invaded me and started to explore moving his tongue slowly across mine.

I grabbed him, pushing him closer and I could feel his moan and his thighs tightening onto me. We made out for some time, not sure how long. I tore myself away and he whined.   
“Seriously Tim, it’s not a good idea…”   
“Why? I want you Armie, I have wanted you the minute I walked into your crappy office. I know you feel the same…”

I was going to object to the crappy office part of his speech, but at least he was being honest.  
I should also be honest, for once in my lifetime. Really Armie, it ain’t too difficult, you wanted him, badly, since the moment he walked into your not so crappy office.

I stood up suddenly, grabbing him by his ass; he was surprised at first, but then giggled and wrapped his long legs around me. I carried him to the bedroom and dropped him onto the extra king size bed.

He flopped back, lying down looking up at me, the sequins glinting different colours as he panted.  
We were still, neither sure if we should move, if some sort of spell would be broken.   
God I wanted him!

He lifted himself up and reached to my pants, slowly unzipping them; I just stood holding in my breath. As he pulled down my briefs good old woody bounced up straight (the only straight thing about me) and proud, free of confinement.  
“Yourrr huge! That’s a pepsi bottle!” I would have smirked if Timmy had’ent run his finger along the shaft. 

I groaned, and I felt his mouth taking me in, his tongue rolling round my shaft, how he opened himself so he could take me deeper. His hand clutched the rest, his fingers feathery light as they moved.

I wanted to come. I wanted to fall to the ground. I wanted it to last forever. Shit!

Minutes stretched into infinity, I could just see bobbing curls, feel flashes of pleasure that made me close my eyes tight because I did not want to crumble.

But he was relentless, sucking me into him. I clutched his curls and thrusted into him, trying to get deeper; he could take it. 

He started to suck and roll me against the top of his palate in a frenzy and I tried to push him back, but he would not budge. I came, into him, he opened his mouth wide as I freed myself, covering his face in spunk.

He had his eyes closed as he licked my seed, “I like your taste Hammer…” he purred.  
He was a very satisfied cat.

I felt myself blushing; there I was standing with my cock slowly deflating and my pants around my ankles in front of a fully dressed Timmy sitting on the bed.

“Well, that was something…” I tried to collect fragments of my dignity while bending to pull up my pants. Extremely difficult, that’s why you never mix work and pleasure. They kept falling down.

He flopped back onto the bed with a satisfied smile, I could see the large bulge in his pants. I fixed myself and sat on the edge of the bed, my legs feeling a bit of jell-o, and placed my hand on his erection.  
“Let me show you what I can do…” His hooded eyes darkened, he unbuttoned himself and freed the most elegant cock I have ever seen. Long and slender as he was, a light color with fine veins giving it texture. I wanted to stare and adore it.

No chance.

I leaned down and licked it from base to tip, feeling each bump along the way; at the tip I narrowed my tongue as to enter the slit and as I teased him I ran my fingers over his balls and towards his ass crack. He moaned.

I licked his pre-come, loving the salty taste and eager for more. His trembling was very satisfactory even if the damned sequins were digging into my forehead.

I raised my head to look at him; he was lying with his eyes closed, as soon as my mouth was away from his cock he muttered “You will kill me if you stop!”   
I folded his top back, the Witch of the West giving me the evil eye, and plunged down again, taking nearly all of him into my mouth.

My tongue enjoyed twisting round him, he was thrusting up into me, I sucked and my hand slowly went back to teasing his balls.  
Movements became more frenzied, my mouth was so full of him, his taste and his texture, his movements, his trembling and gasps filling my world.

There was a long trembling, a clutching of each nerve in his body and he came, so much.  
I felt him spilling out of my mouth as he pulled back, I greedily licked him, not wanting to waste any part of him, to have him in me.

“Fuck, that was explosive!” Timmy’s fingers were digging onto the bed, he was flushed and his lips were red and plump from biting them. He looked edible. 

I would have smirked, but my face muscles hurt. I just dropped down next to him. We were a mess, sweaty, pants pulled down, resting cocks and satiated.  
But God, it felt so good.

He stroked my thigh, his fingers rubbing my hairs in circular movements, he was humming some tune very faintly. It felt so intimate.  
“I need a shower….” I tried to sit up but his hand on my thigh pressed down; I turned towards him and smiled “You can wash my back if you want…” I lightly pinched the tip of his nose that he wrinkled. 

I pulled off my pants and walked to the bathroom naked from the bottom down, Timmy stayed on the bed looking up at the ceiling.  
Great, he was already regretting it. I broke the only work rule I had and I was disappointing.

I tore off the t-shirt and walked into the shower, putting the water as hot as I could bear. I rested my forehead against the tiled wall and let the water fall over me. I knew he was trouble Hammer, I knew from the moment I saw him and yet…

What would Luca do now? Sack me because I gave bad blow jobs? Kill me because the fucking kid was underwhealmed?

I did not notice the shower door open till Timmy hugged me from behind.  
“I feel too tired to wash your back… do you mind?”  
His skin against mine warmed me more than the water could. His breath against my shoulder blades spoke to me.

We just stood under the water letting fears and regrets wash off.  
I turned the water off and watched droplets fall down into the drain. He rubbed my foot with his, the size difference between us was so telling. 

We got out of the shower and I grabbed a bathrobe and covered him, rubbing his hair. He let me do it, while I was standing naked in front of him. As the steam slowly dissolved he looked up at me and I crushed the desire to kiss him. I dried myself and Timmy went to the bedroom and brought back a pair of tiny red shorts. “Can you wear these for me?”   
I nodded, at this point I was fucked, so who cares what I do from now on.

Timmy put on my pink t-shirt, it hung over him like some sort of dress.  
“Hey, you tried to throw that away!” I was slightly outraged.  
“Yes, but it smells of you, so I am keeping it!” He pulled out his phone and took a photo of me, standing in the middle of the room wearing the ridiculous short shorts.

“If you send that to Luca I will spank you!” I wagged my finger at him and tried to look menacing.  
He giggled and burrowed under the covers. I could hear a muffled “Is that a promise?”

I gingerly sat on the edge of the bed. I thought of the couch in the other room, I really should sleep there, a voice told me, the voice of reason and sanity.   
“Hammer, you gave and received a blow job, it’s late for virginal remorses…” Yup, the devil on my shoulder was right. Too late for remorses.

I rolled over on top of the covers, carefully keeping a distance from the mummy on the other side. It was a king size bed, three of me could sleep on it comfortably.

“Armie, are you regretting it?” The nose and curls poking out from the cover asked me.  
“Yes, no, don’t know” I lay on my back looking at the ceiling.  
A large sigh filled the room.  
“I wanted you to know that I wanted you since I saw you… I really do want you…” There was so much uncertainty in his confession I felt a bit cruel. I burrowed my hand under the covers and stroked his curls. 

“I don’t regret what we did, but I feel guilty, because I have broken my rule about not mixing work and…”  
Pleasure, was I going to say that? I would be lying, because the kid wasn't simply pleasure, he was mind altering, sanity losing catnip.

“And of course, I feel I have let Luca down, actually, more than that, I am terrified of Luca!” I tried to laugh, but it came out as a weezing gurgle.

Timmy’s head shot up from the covers, he looked worried “Luca? You are afraid of Luca?”  
I felt silly, but I nodded.   
“Armie, Luca is no danger! He is such a gentle man, don’t believe the show he puts on! He is like a father to me, he helps so many people…”  
I looked at him in disbelief, he surely knows that the Guadagnino clan has a large part of LA in their grasp?

“Timmy, I am glad you have a friend in Luca, but…”  
How to explain to him what Luca really was?  
He touched my arm, fingers light as a wisp of a breeze “I know what he has done and what he likes people to think he does, Armie, but there is much more to him…”

He rested his head on my chest, fitting perfectly under my chin. I absentmindedly puffed at his curls, watching them move.  
“It is so difficult to be different from what they expect of you… Imagine being the heir of the Guadagnino clan and loving art, cinema, cats and men…”

I could, unfortunately, imagine, except for cats, it was the description of my life. I nodded and wrapped an arm around him.  
“So Luca started by being the best, the most ruthless, the canniest, and slowly was dying. Then he met Brian and gave him the job of looking after some clubs.”  
This part of the history I knew, or, I thought I knew.

Timmy started to draw doodles on my skin, choosing words carefully.   
“At the same time he also met Ferdinando and discovered love. Brian created Beautiful Boy as a way to give jobs to young jobless actors, so they could avoid the pool parties…” His voice went down and I shuddered, the thought of him at one of the pool parties made my skin crawl. Without thinking I kissed the top of his head, my nose lost in the curls.

“Brian saved me and Luca believed in me. They showed me how to channel my ambitions. Luca trusts you as well Armie, he told me you are one of the good guys in this city…” His voice was getting softer, I could tell he was falling asleep. 

I lay awake for a long time, holding him while he slept, thinking about the possibility Luca and I were similar. It was vaguely frightening.


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visit by Luca was not what Armie was hoping for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments! They give me life. Talking about life... reality has just become better than fiction and... I am afraid that the next chapter will take longer. Sorry, but work and fandom have got in the way.  
> I am also not happy with this chapter, it was supposed to be longer, I wanted to tinker a bit with it, but decided to throw it to the wolves. Armie is being an idiot, but we love him anyway.   
> As usual, this is a fragment of my sick imagination and bear a superficial resemblance of known people.

The phone ringing woke me up. At first I wasn't sure where I was, but then the room started to make sense, the slim body spooning me was a comfort. I could get used to sleeping with someone.   
Dangerous thoughts Hammer, don’t go there...

I picked up the phone and a loud deep voice assaulted my ear.  
“Hammer, the cops brought the car yesterday, what the fuck do you want me to do with it? I am no free parking you bellend!”

The sweet voice of Flo, what a lovely wake up call.  
I assured her I would be there before noon and ended the call.  
Timmy was sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
“Good morning sleeping Beauty! What are you doing today?” I ruffled his hair, Jesus, I could not keep my hands off those curls, among other things.

He tried to grab me but I jumped out of his reach onto the floor and he whined.  
“Breakfast first trouble!” I picked up the phone and ordered room service. If it wasn't coming out of my pocket, I was going to splurge.

I ran into the bathroom, cleaned up, put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and emerged back into the living area where Timmy was standing in my peach t-shirt hanging over him like a dress, his curls were wild and he looked like a sleepy puppy. I gently pushed him towards the bathroom and for once, he let himself be guided.

As the breakfast arrived, he emerged dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a tie-dye t-shirt. I mean, he spent thousands on clothes yesterday and that is what he wears?   
I mean, even as a kid I preferred the “Be Like Christ” t-shirt than a tie-dye. 

We sat in silence, I eating a large cooked English breakfast while Timmy poured Nutella over waffles. How he managed to have such beautiful skin was one of his many mysteries. 

As I put down the knife and fork on my empty plate I felt Timmy’s foot rubbing against mine. I got up and walked to the bedroom intending to wash my teeth (no cavities, you needed to sell a kidney when visiting the dentist…) but I was jumped on.

Timmy clinged onto my back like a monkey climbing a coconut tree. My first instinct was to shake him off, but was afraid of him flying away and getting hurt.  
“Armie, I want you!” he whispered.

He started nuzzling my neck, licking behind my ear; I was getting very hard.  
“Timmy, we need to behave… TIMMY!”  
Nibbling my ear lobe undoes me, ok. He was giggling the little shit.

As I was retreating back to the living area with him still clinging onto me, the door opened. No knock, just opened, and Luca walked in.

The fastest way to lose a boner? Have Mr Guadagnino walk in looking mildly surprised while trouble is sexually harassing you.  
At least Timmy let go of me. He ran towards Luca and complained “Armie is being mean!”

Luca patted him on the head making soothing noises while looking straight at me with an unfathomable expression. We were on the top floor, but the urge to run and throw myself off the balcony was strong. At least I would die with my balls.

“Temeee, you naughty boy, stop playing with Armiee, he is so innocent!”   
Timmy pouted (have I ever said how kissable he is when he pouts? Yes? Sorry, but he is) “Not so innocent…” he muttered.  
I froze, especially when I noticed who had walked in behind Luca.

After Timmy’s revelations last night I still could not believe there was something between Luca and Ferdinando.

Ferdinando carefully closed the door behind him and stood, hand on hip, surveying the room. I tried to make myself smaller, but I fear that I could not manage more than six feet four at the most. 

Ferdinando Cito Filomarino is a handsome dude with a blank expression; slim and so young looking you would probably underestimate him.

Big mistake, big fucking mistake.

Fernando is known as Fred the knife; he can carve you into ribbons in seconds. The Filomarino’s have been faithful to the Guadagnino’s since Al Capone was imprisoned and they took over Las Vegas. Luca’s grandfather followed Frank Sinatra to Hollywood, the rest is history.

I was afraid I would be history.

“Nice to meet you Mr Hammer, Luca has told me a lot about you!”   
He smiled pleasantly and extended his hand to shake. I took it and I limply shook it; from the corner of my eye I saw Luca with his arm around Timmy.

I would have been jealous if I hadn't been terrified. 

“The pleasure is mine, I have heard so much about you…” And nothing nice I thought.  
We both turned towards Luca who was smiling while Timmy was scowling.   
“So sorry to have arrived unannounced, but time is essence!” Luca beamed.  
He sat down and we all did the same immediately; standing while Mr Guadagnino sat was a capital crime in his world.

I crumpled onto the couch and Timmy jumped right next to me. I tried to move along to keep a safe distance, but he just followed me, his leg pressing against mine.

“Temee, you naughty boy!” Luca laughed, I cringed and Fernando just stared into the horizon without an expression.  
“Lucaaaa! What is wrong with him?” Timmy whined.  
I slapped his hand that was placed possessively on my thigh. He kept it there.

I coughed and when all turned towards me I started to speak “So, what are the plans for today? I need to do some things and if Timmy needs to be taken anywhere, let me know…”  
Luca nodded “So Temee, what do you want to do today? No cheeky answer caro…” He wagged his finger just as Timmy was going to say something outrageous. 

“Well, I wanted to go to the collective and work on the play Will is written for me…”  
“I thought you might, the love of acting comes before everything caro, doesn't it?”

Timmy shook his head slightly and squeezed my thigh. “Not EVERY thing Luca…” he grinned.  
I needed to change the conversation. “Well, we need some sort of protection there for him, I am not sure if they are targeting me or him, or both, but alone downtown could be dangerous… and I do stick out there a lot…”   
Both Luca and Ferdinando nodded and smiled at me as though they were pleased I wasn't a total idiot.

“I have arranged it, there will be a couple of my men there to keep an eye on Timothée.” Ferdinando looked very pleased with himself and Luca gave him such a warm smile that Fred the knife returned, that all of a sudden what Timmy had told me made sense.   
These two frightening men were in love.   
“So that’s all done for Temee, and you Armee, any news on the investigation?”  
I just could shake my head, feeling totally useless. “Not really, I have a few ideas I am following, hopefully they will get somewhere…”

“I trust you Armee, don’t worry. I know you care for Temee…”  
I blushed thinking of last night. 

Luca and Ferdinando stood up at the same time, coordinated, and Timmy and I did the same. The meeting was over and I was still alive.

As they left, the second the door closed behind them, Timmy lunged towards me, but I sidestepped and he fell onto the couch.  
“Oi That's not fair!” The look of pure outrage on his face was adorable, but I laughed and ran into the bedroom, grabbed my wallet and returned before he had a chance to get up.  
“Come on kid, I am taking you to the collective!”

I drove downtown with a very morose Timmy sitting beside me.   
As I parked in front of the abandoned warehouse he turned to look at me.  
“Armie, I just don’t understand you, after last night…”  
I gently squeezed his shoulder “Look Timmy, I am sorry, but really, it was a mistake, I mean, this is work and I don’t want to make mistakes because I am too involved…”

“A mistake…” His face crumpled and I felt a right shit. I grabbed him, he resisted for a few seconds before burying his face into my chest.  
“So was my cock down your throat a mistake or was yours down mine? Or am I a mistake?” His voice catched and he swallowed a sob.  
“No, you aren’t a mistake Tim, what we did was, not in the middle of the case. I would kiss you if I could, but… last night was wonderful, but… I was wrong...”

I could feel him shaking his head, his curls rubbing against my chin.  
He pulled back and opened the car door and looked at me with a very determined glint in his eyes. “Hammer, I don’t know why you like to deny yourself, but I don’t find it fun, not my kink. We need to really talk. I want to get to know you better, body and mind, and I do manage to get what I want!”

I was fucked, I knew I was. He knew I was.

As we walked to the collective’s entrance, Timmy striding ahead and me meekly following, I saw Will talking to two dudes. One was slim with dark straight hair, the other was chubby with badly dyed blond hair. They looked a right couple of goons.

“Look, I don’t know who you are or what you are both doing here…” Will looked harassed, more than usual, if possible. He saw us and gave Timmy a brilliant smile and scowled at me. It was nice to see that some things hadn't changed, it gave me a sense of security.

The tall dark haired stranger smiled and addressing Timmy said “Hello Timmy, I am Giullian and this is Frank” He pointed to the chubby one; “Ferdinando order… mmm, I mean, advised us to join the theatre club…”

Fuck, were those two the best Luca could find to keep Timmy safe? I mean, they looked as though they couldn't get out of a paper bag on their own.

“You KNOW them Timmy?” The look of horror on Will’s face was almost comical, except I was sure he was mirroring my expression.  
“Sort of Will, they are ok, they aren’t scabs for the pigs.”  
The pair of goons laughed and slapped each other on the back. Millennial mobsters were a race apart.

Timmy waved at me and entered the building, the duo following him. Will and I stood at the doorway wondering what was going on.  
“You didn't organize this, did you?”   
I widened my eyes in outrage and shook my head. “Do you think so little of me?”  
Will thought for a minute and then mumbled “Na, if Timo trusts you I suppose I should…”

He pulled out a reefer and looked for a lighter, I handed over mine and he gratefully took it.  
His hand shook as he lighted his smoke; poor kid, I felt for him, being around Timmy wasn't for the faint hearted.

As I walked back to the car I carefully placed my silver lighter in a tissue.   
Will had left a beautiful clear print of the right index finger. Just what I had hoped for.  
I am sure Eric could get the prints found on Brian’s lamp so I could confront them.

But, would Will shoot and risk hurting Timmy?  
Or was Brian’s murder indipendent of the shooting. Was I the target? After all, my house was set on fire, not Timmy’s.   
But did I have an enemy?   
I mean, of course there were many that disliked me, or even hated me, my mother for one, but try to kill me?  
Was I worth killing?   
Was Timmy?


	8. Fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers, new questions and Armie being fought over. The usual chaos, but things move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry in the delay, but work go in the way... I am not happy with the chapter, I wanted to work on it more, but needed to throw it into the world. Hopefully I can stick to every 2 weeks now, sorry! But thank you all for the support.  
> I admit I have ended this chapter in a cruel way...
> 
> As usual, I do not know these people, I have a twisted imagination and this is what it produced...

As I got to Flo’s I saw Ashton leaving. He looked at me as a rabbit in the headlights, he cowered back to the garage wall with an expression of expectation.

I told you the Ramsey brothers were weird.  
“Hi Ash, are you ok?” I asked in a jolly way, he looked disappointed I wasn't going to rough him up.

“Yes Hammer, all ok, Nick gave me new passports, this time Cuba…”   
“Cuba? He is branching out…”  
Ashton shrugged “Well, I suppose you need different places to stay on the market. He did say that he was thinking of retiring…”  
Strange, I saw Nick the other night and he didn't mention it, he probably was fed up with dealing with Ashton. Couldn't blame him. 

As I entered the workshop a blonde woman in paint splattered overalls (I bet Timmy would love them, or since there was no expensive tag on them, probably not) marched towards me.  
“It took you long enough Hammer, you bloody bellend!”  
Florence could be described as angelec, if she kept her mouth shut.   
But she was the best mechanic in LA; whatever car, whatever you did with it, she could fix it.

“Sorry, but I have had some shit to deal with Flo! Shot at, house burned and other things…”  
She glared at me, not an ounce of compassion on her pretty face. How could such a blonde English rose end up here in LA and be hard as nails?  
“I don’t care about your shit Hammer, I have my own shit to deal with!”  
She waved at the packed garage full of cars in various stages of repair.

“And I really don't know what you and your mates got up to! First that whinny Ash guy with his car then that oily Nick with the scratch. How you could have done so much damage to such a beauty as your Old’s I do not know! You don’t deserve such a car!”  
She was getting so red in the face I thought she was going to explode.

I shrugged and muttered “I know, my lovely darling… but I didn’t shoot it up…”   
As I looked at my car I felt like crying, every one of the five bullet holes on the side were a tear in my heart.   
Flo and I stood in silence looking at the damage.  
“So, what are we going to do with it?” she asked, hands on her hips and foot tapping, waiting to get started.

“Bring her back to her glory, money doesn't matter, just restore her. Find the right door, the right paint, everything!”  
She gave me a very doubtful look “I ain’t charity Hammer, how are you going to pay for it?”  
I smiled at her “Luca!” I whispered.   
Her eyes widened in an alarming way “No way!” she exclaimed “I never thought you were Luca’s type!”   
I was going to object, but she patted me on the back “Make sure he gives you the money to pay me before he gets tired of you Hammer, these arrangements never last…” and walked off.

I stood in the middle of the garage wondering how long would it take for the rumor to go round that I was Guadagnino’s fuck boy. Great.  
As ran out of Flo’s I noticed Nick’s car; the only reason I could recognise his black Lexus among other millions in this city was for the stupid vanity licence plate.  
STUD1, I mean… money down the drain.

It had a nasty scratch at the side, it seemed to be silver…

As I reached the gym Eric called me.  
“Hammer, the thumb print is not the same, now will you tell me who you were suspecting?” His voice was breathless, getting the news was the sexual excitement for him, no doubt.  
I felt a bit unclean talking to him.  
“Sorry Eric, since the prints don’t match, I am not telling you…”  
“This relationship is one sided Hammer, I give you all and you just hide!”

Yup, time to close this conversation.

As I finished getting rid of all frustrations by batting the punch bag, Dev walked in the training room.  
“Hello Armie, how are things going?”  
“Do you have a couple of days Dev?” I ran my hand over my forehead to wipe away the sweat, I needed a shower and food.

“Nope, I only have a couple of minutes, thank you, I have found a spotter that will help me to not get hurt…” His large brown eyes looked at me reproachfully as he rubbed his shoulder.   
I was a cad, I know. 

“Sorry Dev, I have been a bit distracted lately…”  
He shrugged and smiled.  
“That Chalamet kid you were asking about? I understand, I bet he can be distracting, even if dangerous. I have heard that the movie call me something or other has got the green light, it seems that he who shall not be named put up all the money and they have the director… Filming in Italy should start in a couple of months.”

Italy, trouble would be off to Italy, if allowed to by the cops.   
I felt a bit sad at the thought of him being away…  
And, of course, angry that I find out these things from others. What else was the kid not telling me?

What right did I have to know anything except things relating to the case?

I smiled at Dev and ran out of the gym, still in my workout clothes, wet with sweat.  
I drove to my office, it was still intact, thankfully, and picked up the post. Bills, I doubted I could use Luca for those. 

Just as I changed into my jeans and clean t-shirt the door was pushed open, banging against the wall; everything in the room trembled.  
That could be only one person… Ms Ajamian.

The diminutive old dame that shuffled into my office should not deceive you. She might be a hundred years old, but still sharp as a knife.  
A knife she knows exactly where to place, between the second and third rib and then twist.

“Armand, where were you? You have been ignoring my calls you bad child! Fortesque the third has gone missing again! Kidnapped by some lowlife… You need to find him NOW!”

She rapped her walking stick onto my desk.  
I smiled “Florence my dear, you know he will be back when it’s dinner time…”  
She peered at me from her thick glasses, her expression resigned. Resigned having to deal with a total moron.

“Armand, he has been kidnapped, he has been missing for 48 hours, stop being silly and go and look for him!” She turned and shuffled out of the office, slamming the door behind her.  
If I thought the week could not get worse, it did.

I have mentioned my father, but my great grandfather was something else. A crook, a millionaire crook. I am named after him, just because my father was trying to get more in the will (didn’t work).   
Florence was his assistant, she knows all the secrets and the offshore bank accounts.  
She must be obeyed, always, the first thing my father taught me before I could even walk.

Fortesque, also known as Fluffy, was Florence’s cat, a mean Persian that loathed being smothered.  
I stuffed all the bills into the bottom drawer of my desk and went out to look for Fluffy; I knew where to find him.

There are so many expensive eateries in LA, that serve micro portions at mega prices, but I drove to the McDonalds on Sunset. Parked and walked round the back. In a dumpster, chewing on a soggy fry, was a dirty long haired cat.   
He hissed as soon as he saw me. Yup Fluffy, your freedom is over once more…

I arrived at Florence’s neat home with blood on my t-shirt; Fluffy fought for his freedom.   
“Darling, you are filthy! Carmen darling, go and wash Fortesque!” She handed over the poor sod to her terrified maid.  
I tried to run off in the caos, but the end of a walking stick was placed into the small of my back “Where do you think you are going, Armand?”

I meekly followed her to the lounge and placed myself carefully onto a spindly antique arm chair.  
“We haven’t had a chat for ages, you naught boy!” She sat primly on a large couch. I knew my place.  
“Have you found a nice woman yet? You are getting older you know…” She pulled out an unfiltered cigarette and lit it with a large gold lighter.

“Florence, I haven’t found a nice man yet…”  
She sighed loudly, then took a long puff and exhaled smoke in rings.  
“I suppose it’s a good thing Armand, your great grandfather wasn't an idiot with women, but your father was… So you might have inherited the same idiocy.”  
Florence wasn't a fan of my mother, bitching about her was the single thing we had in common.

She leaned back, ignoring the sounds of mayhem coming from a distant bathroom, and carefully shook some ash into an empty whiskey glass.  
I was just settling down for a bitch fest about mother, but Florence was thinking of other things.  
“Mr Armand Hammer knew that women are dangerous, not the delicate flowers that the patriarchal society wants us to think they are to dominate us. He also knew how conforming to this image turns them into psychopaths, do you understand?”  
She peered at me, her heavy lenses giving her an owl appearance. 

Well mother was a right psychopath, did I mention the time she poured holy oil over me because I bought a copy of “Men’s Health” magazine? Ok, she knew why I bought it, but I was only fourteen, I couldn't get my hands on a copy of Playguy.

“I really don’t deal with women, Florence, so I don’t know…”   
She snorted. “Ha, of course you do, not in the Biblical sense Armand, but there are women in your life…”

As I left the house, saying goodbye to a white and fluffy angry Fortesque and a bedraggled Carmen, I thought about what Florence said.  
It was true, I let women walk over me, that sense of having to be polite. 

As I parked at the Tower hotel, Timmy texted me.   
“Can u pick me up?”  
Great timing kid, great timing. 

I just love being stuck in traffic all day, I really do… not.

When I got to the collective, I saw Timmy, the two goons and Will sitting outside on the steps, smoking and giggling. They didn't notice me as I approached, I could have shot them all and driven off before you could say “help”.  
Great security.

“Armieeeee… Come here, I missed you!” Timmy was high as a kite, waiving madly at me, his curls covering his face.   
Will was sitting slumped looking at the ground, probably wondering what he had been in a previous life to deserve all this. I feel for you, son, I really do.  
The goons were just rolling over laughing. I wanted to kick them.  
I needed to have a word with Ferdinando.

Timmy rushed towards me, I tried to side step, but he managed to bear hug me.   
“Armssss, I’m hungry… food hungry, but Hammer hungry as well…”  
I ruffled his hair and continued to walk towards the others with the kid still holding on to me.  
“So, I see you are both alert and professional!” I glared at the goons, but they just looked up at me and laughed. 

Good job trouble was still holding onto me like a koala, otherwise I would have murdered them.   
“Come on kid, I am taking you home!” I nodded at Will who shrugged and turned towards the car.   
“Thanks for the smoke Tim, it’s good stuff!” Giullian (I think the dark haired one was Giullian) called out!  
“Organic man, organic!” Timmy mumbled into my neck.

I placed him onto the car seat, he was floppy, all arms, legs and curls, but he tried to kiss me as I was fixing his seat belt. I raised my head and he clamped onto my neck, sucking deeply.  
Like a fucking vampire.

“Stop it kid, you will leave a mark!”  
He sucked harder, it hurt like hell.  
He let go with a pop sound, I rubbed my neck and glared at him; he looked at me with a very satisfied expression.

We drove back to the hotel, I in brooding silence, Timmy humming some sort of music.  
He kept his distance in the elevator, still looking smug, and, as soon as we entered the room (sorry, the suite) I rushed to the bathroom.  
The love bite was gigantic, red, round and extremely visible.  
I needed a high neck top. I do not have a high neck top.

The little shit, I wanted to spank him, but the reaction my cock had at the thought of spanking him was not ideal. He probably wanted me to spank him.

II heard talking in the other room, so I quickly left the bathroom and in the living area there was Tom Ford sitting casually in an armchair talking to Timmy. What. The. Fuck.

“Hello Armand, good to see you, Mr Chalamet called me for a meeting…” His smile was wiped off as soon as he saw my neck.  
Timmy was lounging on the couch, legs spread. He patted the space next to him looking up at me.   
I wanted to run.

I sat at the other end of the couch “Hello Mr Ford, what a surprise, Timmy didn’t tell me…”  
“I can see that.” The curt reply and narrowed eyes focusing on Timmy told me that the invoices to Luca would be tripled, at least.

Timmy moved closer to me “I wanted to see how my situation was going… if there were any developments…” He smiled so sweetly as he made some nervous hand movements.  
I could not believe how fucking innocent he could look. He was a hell of an actor, no wonder Luca had so much faith in him.  
He wasn't trouble, he was the devil.

Tom leaned back on his chair and crossed his legs, he looked at his hands, probably wondering if having a pesky client was reason enough to hike up his fees.   
“No Mr Chalamet, there are no developments, I think a phone call could have resolved this. My time is limited you know…”

They both looked at me, or, at the love bite glowing on my neck. I felt myself blush.

“You were so ready to come over that I thought that there was some news…” Timmy’s leg was pressing against mine.  
“I was hoping we could have an adult conversation…” Tom turned his gaze to Timmy with a slight smirk.  
“We are having a very adult conversation, I feel…” Timmy placed his hand on my knee.

I felt like one of those heroines in a bodice ripper romance, stalked by two rakes.   
I was the prize. 

They looked at each other, waiting for the other to drop his gaze, this could continue for hours. I got up.  
“Gentlemen, do you want a drink?” I gave my most radiant smile and they both looked at me scowling.   
Tom got up as well “I need to go back to the office…” He straightened his jacket, that fitted him immaculately, he nodded to Timmy and smiled at me, staring at the love bite “I hope to see you again Armie, pity I cannot stay longer…”

As Tom left the room, calculating an astronomical fee to spitefully invoice Luca, I turned towards the troublesome kid.  
“What was that about? I don’t like being the prize in a pissing game…”  
He bit his lip, hunchend on the couch, he seemed young and small, all his confidence deflated.

He mumbled “He fancies you…”  
“Yes, I gather that, generally you don’t pinch the ass of someone who you find repulsive. But that is not here or there kid, I am quite big enough to deal with this!” I could not stop the irritation colouring my tone.  
His head shot up, he gazed at me with his green eyes so intently it nearly knocked my breath out of my lungs.

“But.. he is handsome and successful, I can see you liking him… while I am just a kid in your eyes…”   
He ran his hand over his curls, looking for the right words to express the jumble of feelings inside him.  
“I am just an unemployed actor, a skinny one, no prospects… I know I cannot compete, but I really don’t want to lose you…” He flopped back, looking at the ceiling. “Ha, lose you, I haven’t got you, have I?”

I could not believe that this beautiful creature felt so little of himself. Again, who was the real Timothée Chalamet? Or were they all the real one, a heady mixture of sass and shy, arrogance and self loathing?

I grabbed his hands and pulled him up and embraced him. He sobbed into my chest.   
I couldn't bear to hear his sadness.  
I picked him up and took him to the bedroom, gently placing him on the bed.

He sat up with a surprised expression, smiled and started to pull off his top, but I stopped him. “You need to be adored Tim, let me.”

I pulled his top off and his pants. He was just wearing a pair of ugly baggy blue briefs and a pair of socks decorated with peaches.  
He was just so ridiculous.   
I took his feet and slowly peeled off the offending socks, his long pale feet in my hands were perfection, I knelt on the bed and kissed them, running my tongue along the high arch.  
He giggled. “Ticklish are you? Good to know…” He shook his head looking worried.

His ankles were slim, I ran my hands along his calves, the only part of him covered in dark hairs, feeling their roughness, my thumbs circling the dip between his knees and thigh, the tendons tense. Timmy had dropped back onto the cushions and closed his eyes. 

I slipped my fingers up his briefs’ legs, his erection tenting, but I ignored it. I held the top of his thighs and ran my thumbs along the ridge uniting his legs to his torso; I rubbed his hip bones, he moaned.

I moved back and opened his legs, kneeling between them, he started thrusting his hips into the air; I placed my palm on his tummy. “Don’t move Tim, I need to let you know how desirable you are. You are beautiful, you deserve to be adored…” He opened his eyes and looked at me, puzzled.

I kissed his belly button, licked the invisible line to his chest.   
The white skin was dotted with freckles and moles, I started to kiss them.  
“Armie please…”  
“Shush… I need to count every mole on your body with kisses!”  
He reached out and tried to pull my head towards him, but I pulled back.   
“Where do I leave my mark, Trouble?” I smiled at him.  
“Where you want, everywhere, mark me Armie!” His eyes had darkened, he was breathing heavily, it was difficult to keep my control.

I kissed his right nipple first and then his left, I started sucking, above his heart. He was trembling.   
I gave a quick bite and looked at the red mark on him.   
Timmy reached up again and I let him cup my face, “Armie, I… I want you!”   
I lent down and kissed him deeply; he opened for me, his legs wrapped around me, his erection pushing against me. My own erection was getting painful.

“I want you as well, but not now, not till we find out who tried to shoot us…”  
A moan of frustration greeted my words, I smiled at him.

“Look, I don’t want to put you in danger because my brain is sex fogged… I need to keep a distance for your sake as well…”  
“There isn't much distance at the moment Hammer, I think we are extremely close…” He stroked my face looking up at me, he was just so gorgeous.

“I needed to do this, because I cannot stand the thought that you think you’re not enough, that you're not worth anything, that I could not find you desirable…”

I caught one of his curls and gently wrapped it around my finger. “I adore you Timmy, you are clever and funny, talented and much admired, I am fucked, totally fucked, I cannot resist you!”  
“Not fucked yet Hammer…” he whispered into my ear and bit the lobe.

I was fucked, metaphorically if not physically.


	9. Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy go on a date and things get very hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the delay my lovely readers, this chapter was a bit difficult to write, it is very hot here and my brain went mushy as much as Armie's when he sees Timmy. So, it is short and trying to be sweet.   
> Thanks for the comments and hopefully we will have another chapter in 2 weeks time!  
> As usual, I don't know these people and it bears no resemblance to reality, unfortunately...

We looked at each other, our faces inches away, his breathing slowing down and his expression softening.  
“So, Hammer, what shall we do? Stay like this all night?”  
I was going to say something sarcastic, but there was a loud rumble, not sure if it was my stomach or Timmy’s.   
We both laughed.   
“If you want to adore me, feed me!” Timmy was smiling and he caressed my face, rubbing his palm on my stubble, I sat up and gave a last lingering admiring look at the pale slender body in front of me. His legs plopped down on the bed.

“Shall I order food?” I pointed at the room service phone, but he shook his head.  
He lifted himself on his elbows “Wanna go out… take me on a date!”

He would never give up, I knew it was a losing battle.

I got off the bed and straightened my clothes, Timmy ran to the bathroom, his boner still evident, and emerged a bit later, looking flushed. I really would have liked to watch him while he was relieving himself, I bet he was biting his lower lip and scrunching his face…

He had finished dressing, ugly cargo pants and a terrible two flower pattern short sleeved shirt (that probably cost more than all my possessions) and was looking at me with a knowing expression.  
Little shit, I am sure he knew what I was thinking.

I was surprised on how well he behaved in the elevator and in the car. He was sitting with his hands in his lap and feet on the car floor.  
“So, where do we go for dinner? I am offering, not Luca, so behave!”  
He turned and looked at me surprised “You’re paying? Why?”  
I turned the car key and listened to the engine take life. “Because, if it’s a date, I pay, otherwise, it ain’t a date Tim!”

His mouth made a perfect O, and for once he didn’t have anything to say to me.  
“I know a good grill, nice thick stakes and good fries, decent beer…” I exited the Tower underground garage and seamlessly glided into the heavy evening traffic.  
I hated driving along congested roads as much as I loved driving in isolated places, where I could let my mind wander freely. But tonight having Timmy sitting quietly next to me was comforting.   
I wondered how it would be like to take a road trip with him?  
Travelling through the desert, stopping where we felt like or saw something interesting. Having a vague destination but no timetable. 

The idea was so appealing, I think I could even bare his music tastes blaring in the car.  
The car behind me blasted his horn, I had stopped at a traffic light too long.  
I hated driving in LA traffic.

Mama’s Grill was mostly frequented by truck drivers; if you want good and cheap food always go where the truck drivers congregate.

“Armie! I haven’t seen you for weeks!” Mama Judy was a large blonde that always seemed cheerful, she gave me a bear hug that almost broke my ribs. Timmy hid behind me, clever boy.

“And who’s your date? He is soooo cute!” She pinched his cheek and I stifled a laugh at his outraged expression.  
“This is Timothèe Chalamet, Tim meet Mama Judy, the best meat griller in the world after me!”  
She slapped my back playfully, dislodging a couple of vertebrae, “Cheeky beggar!”

We managed to sit at a back booth, two large beers in front of us (Timmy had to convince Judy that yes, he was over 21) on a table that seemed to have the history of the joint as a stratification on the top.  
Timmy looked around at the silent men eating and the Elves Presley memorabilia scattered around the place.   
“I didn't know that a place like this existed in LA!” He sounded pleased, I had chosen well.  
“The reason it exists is because nobody knows!” I ordered two T-bones and large fries.   
Judy placed two large plates in front of us “Enjoy! You both need the energy…” She winked and bounced away.

“I will never manage to eat all this Armie!” Timmy looked terrified at the mountain of stake in front of him.  
“My ideal man has a healthy appetite…” I said casually as I started to cut my portion.  
It worked. Timmy pouted for a second and then digged in.  
We ate in silence till the bottom of the plates were visible.

“You did this deliberately! I feel full and sleepy now!” Timmy rubbed his stomach leaning back.   
“I am sure I have ways to keep you awake…” I popped the last fry into my mouth. He looked at my lips hungrily.  
I flashed my canines at him, he needed to remember I am the carnivore here.

We sipped the second round of beers and started chatting.   
I was surprised to hear that Timmy had a good relationship with his family.  
“Momma and pop are in NY, they do get worried, but I feel that the only good thing I can do is acting, and after some success on Broadway, I tried my luck here…” 

He took a gulp of beer and looked in the distance, his eyes clouding.  
“Many times I regretted it, but going back home to my room in my parent’s house was never an option…” I grabbed his hand and lightly squeezed it, he looked at me and gave a shy smile.   
“But your parents would have been glad to help…” I suppose there was a slight tone of envy in my voice; parents and help were two words that I had never placed side by side in the same phrase.

“Yes, they are always trying to visit me or wanting to send money over, but if I accept I feel I have failed… I need to do things on my own... “ He twisted his fingers and dropped his gaze.  
“I know you think I used men to get where I am, and I suppose I have in some way, but not really…”   
He looked up at me, his eyes willing me to listen, believe. I wanted to get lost in the green of his eyes, but I listened, I placed my hand over his, stopping his nervous finger twisting.

“... but I really only took what was due, because I gave as well. When I arrived I thought that I would be given a chance to act, but nothing is free here, not even talent.”   
“I know Tim, I know, but you have nothing to be ashamed of, not you!” I caressed his cheek, feeling the sharp lines on his face under my palm. 

He stifled a sob, I ran my thumb over his lips, I wanted to collect all his pain onto my shoulders, I was strong enough.  
Then he lightly nipped the tip of my thumb and started sucking it. I withdrew it immediately.  
“I will be great, Armie, I will be!” he looked at me straight into my eyes, a fire of ambition glowing deep inside him.

I had forgotten that he is a little shit, his shoulders are large enough to carry his pain.

We finished the beer and said goodbye to Judy, she cracked another couple of my ribs; Timmy was a fast learner, he avoided a cheek pinch, but she ruffled his hair.  
As we walked towards the parked car I looked up to the sky, sunset is always lovely here, there is nothing like pollution to light the sky pink.   
I lit a cigarette and stood watching the colours morphing, Timmy stood next to me and carefully held my hand.

“I love this…” he muttered.  
“So do I, kid” I thought, but stayed quiet. We were dancing on a thin rope with no safety net. I also don’t have a head for heights…

I threw the butt away and we got into the car.   
If the drive back to the Towers was peaceful, the minute we entered the elevator I was assaulted. As usual, Timmy climbed me as a tree, his legs tightly curled around my waist, arms round my shoulders and face nuzzling my neck.

“There is nothing holding us back now, is there?” His breathing was getting shallow and I was getting hard.  
“I surrender kid…” I mumbled into his curls as I tried to open the suite door with one hand while my other hand was carefully cupping a fine ass.

I pushed the door open with my shoulder and walked backwards into the room, till I carefully placed myself onto the couch. Timmy straddled me and we kissed, I pulled up his ugly shirt, he raised his arms and let me take it off.

I started to kiss the white skin of his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair. As I ran my tongue around his nipple he arched his back. I held him close and continued to explore, he was pulling up my t-shirt off my back, his fingers digging into my flesh. 

I leaned back and my shirt flew into the air. I grabbed his chin and kissed him, he opened his mouth wide, eager to be explored. I was so hard it was hurting.   
I moved slightly, Timmy’s hips also shifted and I felt his erection, as tight as mine.

“I need to…” I started.  
“We need lube and condoms…” He whispered into my ear. I nodded.

He swiftly stood up, pulled down his cargo pants and stood naked, all magnificently pale except for his red puffy lips, his darkened nipples and a long, dark pink erect cock.  
“Stay here…” He turned towards the bedroom, I also stood up and unbuttoned my jeans, walking out of them, leaving them crumpled on the floor (this is how much he drives me crazy…) and followed him.

“Armie, wait!” He turned, his dark curls bouncing.  
I grabbed his hips, so slender I could circle them with the span of my hands, “I prefer to be comfortable on a bed than contort on a couch…” I smiled and he nodded.

He jumped onto the bed reaching for his pouch on the bedside table and stopped.  
I was distracted, observing a fine ass and itching to run my fingers down from the tailbone to his hidden hole.

“What’s this?” The tone of surprise in his voice brought me back.  
Propped on the cushion was a brown jiffy bag; it had Timothée Chalamet printed in large black letters in the centre.  
Timmy picked it up and was about to open it when that gut feeling crashed over me once more.

I reached out and knocked the bag out of his hands with my arm. It flew into the air and crashed against the large dresser on the other side of the room.   
I rolled off the bed taking Timmy with me and curled into a ball on the floor, covering my head with my hands and Timmy with my body.

The explosion was loud, the floor trembled and the room filled with white acrid smoke, the fire alarm started to wail and the automatic sprinklers on the ceiling started raining water over us.

Timmy looked up at me, his eyes as large as his face and silently mouthed “Shit!” 

Yes, shit indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, but the big baddie in the story is the cockblocker here, I am innocent!


	10. Fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys discover something worrying, but Timmy gets what he wants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in updating, but life seems to interfere with smut writing.   
> Yes, you read smut, and there will be smut in this chapter. I am still a newbie in writing smut, so I hope that my readers will find it enjoyable. Thank you all for your patience, kind comments and for following me in this story!
> 
> As usual, this is all a fragment of my very sick imagination, the resemblance to real people is just for fictional reasons and luckily for them, I don't know them...

I blindly grabbed a robe from the bathroom door hook and put it on Timmy. I had expected a naked, wet, trembling Timmy in my arms, but not like this.

There was pounding at the door and I managed to step back into my jeans as I yelled “We are ok, call the police!”  
I opened the door and the corridor was full of people, guests running out of their rooms towards fire escapes and staff looking anxious.

“Everything is fine, just call the police…” I smiled reassuringly, but I doubt it helped, me just in my jeans, hair up on end, white smoke pouring into the corridor and water filling the room.  
Timmy giggled, and no sound was more reassuring. Poor kid, he was getting used to being a target.  
“You don’t look very convincing Hammer…” His eyes were crinkled and his smile was crooked. Instead of kissing him, repressing the urge, I ruffled his hair.  
“You don’t look fine either kid!” I retorted, my hand getting stuck in his wet and tangled curls.

After a very flustered Mr Klein took us to another room while muttering “Luca will kill me…”, Timmy and I waited.  
I really hoped the gruesome twosome were on annual leave, permanent leave, I really could not deal with them at the moment.

For once the fates were kind, or maybe not. As we were sitting on the couch, well, I was sitting, Timmy was lying with his feet on my lap and I was absentmindedly massaging them, Inspector Mescudi walked in.

Timmy immediately sat up, swinging his legs so fast that he nearly kicked me in the face.   
He was blushing as he tied his robe; little shit.

“Hello gentlemen, I see that you have both had a frightening evening…” Mescudi smiled, a kindly expression reaching his eyes. I liked the guy, I really did, but with a blushing Timmy next to me, looking up at the inspector with a starstruck expression, a feeling of rage was building up.

“I have had worse Inspector…” I leaned back with a bored expression, all of a sudden I wasn't feeling very collaborative.  
“Letter bombs are a daily occurrence then, Hammer?” He smiled, I grunted and couldn't bear to see what Timmy did.

Mescudi sat facing us, his eyebrows contracting in concern. “There is someone out to get you Timothée, that letter bomb could have killed you. Please tell me everything you know, trust me…”   
He patted Timmy’s knee; I wanted to punch him.  
“I don’t know inspector, I really don’t… I wish I could tell you more…”  
I could feel him tremble, without thinking I put my arm around him and gently pulled him against my side; he slowly relaxed and rested his head on my shoulder.  
The inspector smiled.  
“I see you are being looked after. Mr Hammer, you are doing a good job in protecting Mr Chalamet, but if you know anything, you need to tell me…”

I nodded, “Of course, but really, I have no idea who the fucker is!”  
We all sat in silence, lost in thought, when there was a tentative knock on the door.  
As soon as Mescudi said “Come in!” the door opened and a very haggard Mr Klein entered holding a laptop. Poor sod, being the hotel manager at this time sure sucked.  
“I have the cctv of the corridor… and... “ He looked terrified, I wonder what was recorded? Bigfoot walking down the corridors of the hotel?

It was worse, much worse.  
We all stared at the laptop as it was placed on the coffee table, grainy images flickered, the corridor was busy, clients and staff walking up and down, then a recognizable figure walked to our door and opened it. A few minutes later he left, carefully closing the door behind him and locking it; he was cool and acted as he owned the place.  
It was Ferdinando.

None of us said a thing, Mr Klein pulled out a large handkerchief and wiped his face. Inspector Mescudi slowly breathed in and out. Timmy just sat with his mouth open.   
I kept looking at the screen, a maid passed with her trolly, entered our room and after a few minutes was out again.  
She seemed tall, but had her shoulders hunched.

“Mr Klein, could you see who the maid was that was sent to clean our room? She might have seen something.”  
He jumped as soon as he heard me say his name, but having something to do seemed to calm him.  
“Of course, I will go and look at the time sheets!”  
He ran out of the room, leaving the laptop behind.

Mescudi pressed the play button again, and we all watched Ferdinando walk into the room and out again.

What would Luca do?   
Was Ferdinando blinded by jealousy? Had Timmy lied to me and he was sleeping with Luca? Who could I trust or believe?

“I suppose I need to speak to Mr Cito Filomarino…” Even the inspector seemed worried, his voice not quite trembling but slightly hesitant.  
I thought about the two goones, did Ferdinando choose them because they were totally inept, or was it just a ploy to deceive and they were ruthless killers waiting for the right moment. Seemed improbable, but everything was in the air at the moment. 

But would Fred the knife use a bomb? Dirty his own hands in such a way? If he wanted to kill Timmy he would have just slashed his throat in a dark alley.

Timmy grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. He was just looking at the screen with a blank expression, his lovely profile marred by the tight clenching of his jaw.

Mescudi stood up, his expression still troubled. “I can arrange a safe house for the two of you…” We both looked up at him. Timmy tried to smile, but it was a fail.   
I shook my head. “As much as Mr Klein wants us out of the hotel, I feel this might be the safer place to be…”

Knowing LA’s finest I could see us stuck in a glass house in the middle of a dark forest, full of secret passages and having Gerwig and Ronan as our sole protection.   
Honestly? I prefer to be cut open by Fred the knife.  
Mescudi shrugged, I suppose it was one less problem on his plate. “I will have a couple of undercover officers keep an eye on the place..”  
I felt the first real smile creep upon me, I wondered how long it would take me to recognise them, five minutes? Less?

After the inspector left Timmy and I were left to think things over.  
“I wonder why Ferdinando came to our room…” he muttered.  
“To leave an exploding parcel?” I replied, trying to joke, but failing miserably.

“Armie, he wouldn't, that’s not the way he acts…” Timmy looked at me seriously and slid his hand away from mine; the empty space he left seemed so cold.

“He might be jealous of you… of your relationship with Luca…” I was saying aloud the thoughts that were bouncing about in my brain. No logic, just worry.  
“My relationship with Luca is no threat to Ferdinando Armie, I thought you knew that!”   
“I might know that Tim, but does Ferdinando? I mean, you are beautiful and a flirt, just the way you react to the inspector can get me riled up…” Shit, I said too much, Timmy’s eyes widened and the colour of his irises darkened into a forest green.

“You are jealous of Scott?” He looked up at me with an expectant expression.  
“Of course not! You are a flirt kid… Scott? Since when do you call him Scott?”   
Shit, I was digging myself deeper.

Timmy giggled, it was such a joyful sound I grinned.   
“You like me!” He hugged me tightly.  
I nestled my head on his curls, they smelled of smoke, but mixed with the acrid smell was also the scent of Timmy, a mix of something quite exhilarating.   
“Of course I do kid, after all we were interrupted doing something that requires liking…” I tried to smirk, but there was nothing to smirk about, I was fucked.   
Totally.

“Do you just like me?” His voice was quiet, and I really did not know what to answer.   
My phone ringing saved me, I looked at the screen, and it was Luca.  
As much as I didn’t want to have that conversation with Luca, it was marginally better than having to answer Timmy.

I grabbed the phone and swiped answer. Luca’s voice was clear and very cold.

“Where is Timee, is he ok?” He didn’t waste time with boring greetings.  
I placed the call on loudspeaker, Timmy moved towards the phone “I am ok Luca, Armie made sure of that…”  
“I hope Armiee did, you not hurt are you?”  
“No, I am fine, just stink of smoke…”

Luca grunted something and was silent, probably expecting us to say something. But how do you say “Hey, your boyfriend tried to kill us”?  
“I am sorry that your hotel was damaged Luca… has it caused problems?” Timmy’s voice was very soft, placating almost.

“No problem, Jeff is fixing things. I know what the cameras saw, I know why Ferdinando was there…” Trust Luca to throw the elephant into the room. 

“You asked him to go?” I felt a slight sense of relief, but it died immediately. If Luca asked him to go into our room it could mean Luca was trying to get rid of us…   
“No, he went to check if there were any bugging devices, he told me when he came back.”  
“Were there any?” I could feel my voice go up on the last vowel, I needed to stay calm, Hammer, very calm. I was a quick sweep of a very large suite if that was the reason he went to our room..  
“No, he found nothing.” Luca’s tone was final, no more questions were allowed. 

Timmy and I glanced at each other, the same doubt spreading in both of us.   
“I think we need to move the two of you somewhere else, safer. I will let you know when I have found the place!” Luca closed the call.

We both slumped back onto the couch, tension lifting off us. I looked out of the large window and dawn was breaking. I was so fucking tired that I could’nt think.  
Timmy patted my knee gently. “Armie, look, I trust Luca, I really do!” I smiled and ruffled his curls “Ok kid, I know you do. I trust you…” I yawned.   
“Let’s catch some sleep and see what to do when we are rested.”  
I got up and Timmy grabbed my hand and lifted himself up. He stood close to me. A bit too close.   
I turned and walked to the bedroom, I took off my jeans, this time folding them carefully (nothing like going back to good habits to ease the mind) and placed them on the chair.  
I turned towards the bed and a naked Timmy stood in front of it; the robe crumpled onto the floor and the pouch in his hand.  
“We had some unfinished business Hammer…” He licked his lips.

“You mean in the middle of all this chaos you keeped hold of the lube and condoms?”   
I am not sure if my voice was full of awe or fear.  
He shrugged “Well I was holding it when it all happened, and I keep the important things close to me…”

“I think we are both very tired, it has been a long day, it is dawn, we need to rest, there is no hurry…” As I talked, the sight of Timmy’s pale skin made my cock twitch. Traitor.  
A hungry smile flashed across his face, he had seen my reaction.  
“An important part of you isn’t tired Hammer…”

He moved into my personal space, I could feel his breath against my chest, without thinking I hugged him.  
I whispered into his ear “We don’t have to do anything Timmy, don’t force yourself…”   
He snorted in disbelief.  
“Armie, I will not be killed before I have sex with you. I want you, I have wanted you since I first saw you… Next time might be the last time they try. Do you like me?”  
I kissed him deeply “Like you? I adore you…” 

We tumbled onto the bed, and I started to run my hands over the pale skin, circling the small nipples. His hands went straight to my boxers, little shit, and he started to stroke my growing erection. We lay side by side, kissing, I could feel his hardness against my stomach. As I reached towards it he stopped me. “Slow Armie, I want slow…” he was breathless.

I rubbed my face onto his neck, leaving a reddish mark where my stubble touched his skin. I liked it, it felt I was marking him somehow.   
He moaned as I nibbled his earlobe, he started thrusting his hips towards me and he pulled my cock free from my boxers.  
“I thought you wanted slow…” I muttered, I bent down and licked his hard small nipple, as I started sucking it he grabbed my hair and moved his legs round my waist.  
“Fuck slow, fuck me!” 

It was an order I was ready to obey. 

As I continued to trace his body with my lips I was blindly looking for the small leather pouch, my hand found it behind Timmy’s ass. While there I ran my finger from his tailbone to his hole. I slightly pressed against the resistance, soft and tight.   
God it was enticing.

I quickly pulled out the lube and splashed it onto my hands. The scent hit me.  
“Why do you have peach scented lube?” I asked.  
Timmy giggled as he turned onto his stomach “I like the smell, it’s sexy…”

I shrugged, whatever made him happy. I slowly started to smear him with the lube, and circled his hole with my index. Timmy grabbed a cushion and moved it under his hips and raised his ass. He was totally at my mercy and it excited me. I could just imagine me coming onto his back, a fountain splashing onto his skin.  
Take it slowly I reminded myself.

I slowly pushed into his hole with my index, making sure the lube was spreading. I could feel him clench around me and he moaned. I probed a bit and bent my index; Timmy shuddered, I smirked, I hit the right spot. 

I played a bit, slowly moving in and out, side to side, till a husky Timmy muttered “Hurry up!”

I ripped the top of the condom sachet, but my hands were trembling, as I pinched the top of the rubber I couldn't quite roll it down. I felt it rip and I swore.  
Timmy turned over and sat up.   
“You’re a disaster…” He was grinning, hair covering his flushed face, lips red and swollen. I felt like howling.   
He carefully took another rubber and carefully rolled it down my cock. He then lay back down and raised his legs onto my shoulders. I kissed his calf while I positioned him better.  
He looked up at me, flushed, dishevelled and his fine long cock straight and hard, leaking droplets onto his tummy.

I grabbed his hips (so small, my hands could circle them) and positioned myself. I could feel the weight of his legs on my shoulders, he had totally relaxed.  
I pressed against him, the resistance was minimal, as I entered I could see the slight discomfort in his expression, he gasped and bit his lower lip. I stopped, I am big and was afraid to hurt him.

“Go on!” he cried, his hands grabbing the sheets in a tight grip.   
I did.

He was so tight and warm, I could feel myself pulsing in him, as he tightened and relaxed.   
As I moved back and forth his hips raised and fell, greedily following me.   
I really wanted it to last forever, but I was at my limit.

“Tim, I am going…” I didn’t recognise my voice, it was a stranger’s, deep and gruff, on the edge.  
“Yes Armie! YES!” he cried. Probably the whole Sunset Towers Hotel heard him.

I came, the feeling that came over me was a wave of pleasure mixed with apprehension. I had crossed a line with Timmy, and I knew I would never turn back. He wasn't a client, he was my lover.

I withdrew from him, still pulsating, and quickly pulled him up by the waist. I leaned down and started to lick his cock, from his balls to the wet tip.   
His breathing became more ragged, faster at every lick, till he came, his cum bubbling down his trembling shaft and onto my tongue. 

“Fuck Armie, that was... “ He couldn't continue, he just   
Knowing that the little smart ass was lost for words made me glow.   
But as I lay down next to him and embraced him I knew that I was fucked. Totally fucked.   
And I liked it.


	11. The mysterious maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and Armie discover some things, others remain a mystery and meet a few people...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay in publishing, but the Muse went walkabout, but she seems to be back! It is a short chapter, but I wanted to throw it into the void before I thought better of it. Not as happy with it as I would like to be, but at least I am back!  
> Thank you all for your patience and lovely comments, we are on the end stretch.  
> As usual I do not know these people as much as I would like to and all is part of a very sick and twisted imagination...

When I woke it was nearly lunchtime, Timmy was wrapped around me like some weed, legs and arms like tendrils holding me tight. I really could not get my head round about the fact that I was so comfortable with sleeping with him, sort of. I mean being an eucalyptus to a koala is not that much fun.

As I was gently unravelling him from me, I reached out and switched on my phone, which immediately exploded. The ring seemed extra angry, as I grabbed it I knew I was in for it.

“You big lumbering fucker Hammer! Why did I have to see what happened at the Tower on the fucking news! Is that how you repay me!”

Eric was mad. I just let him vent for a while, keeping the phone well away from my ear.  
As I was twisting my fingers around Timmy’s luscious curls and hearing him purr in his sleep, Eric stopped to catch breath.

“I am sorry dude, but when they try to blow you up you tend to forget to call the press. Did you want me to call you in front of the cops?”  
Silence on the other side.  
“They tried to blow you up?” Disbelief in his voice.  
“Sort of…” I looked at Timmy.

“You are a fucking liar Hammer! You better give me the full story when this ends, otherwise there will be no info from me, EVER!”  
If he could, he would have slammed the phone down. Thank goodness for mobiles.   
I ignored all the other missed calls and various texts, I just didn’t have the energy.

Timmy stirred and rubbed his head on my chest.   
“Morning trouble, it’s lunchtime, what to get up?”   
The sound that emerged was similar to “Grmpummmm” but couldn't be sure.  
I sat up suddenly and he flopped back onto the bed.  
As I got up and went to the bathroom he started stretching. His long pale limbs, his perfect skin, arching his back, all there for me to watch.   
He gave me that under the eyelids look and a small smirk.   
Little shit. I walked into the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and went to piss; as I turned there was Timmy at the doorway looking at me as though I was a fine morsel. Of course I was.

Now, I am a privat sort of dude, and being looked at while I am pissing isn’t my jam at all, but, with him it was different.   
I felt exposed but admired, as tough he was actually looking at me inside out. And he liked what he was seeing.

“Didn't think you were a peeping Tom, kid” I tried to smirk, but I felt laughter bubble up.  
“I am not a kid, or do you like doing what we did with a kid?” He feigned surprise. Little shit.

I shook my junk and flushed the toilet. As I walked towards the shower he followed me.  
“You didn’t wash your hands Hammer, very bad…”   
“I am having a shower, I think it’s ok in this case…”  
As I stepped in the very large shower he followed me.  
“I will wash your back!”  
He was grinning and as the warm water washed over me I felt his hands running down my spine.

We both enjoyed the feeling of getting clean, rubbing off the smoke, tiredness and stress, but of course it didn't last.  
I felt his erection poking the back of my thigh. The enthusiasm of youth.

“Sorry Tim, you need to find a younger lover, I am too tired…”   
He giggled and stroked my cock that twiched happily in response. Traitor.  
“Someone is happy to oblige Hammer…”  
I carefully removed his hand and turned to look at him. His wet curls framed his face, water dripping from them. The steam was blurring all the lines, almost like a dream, I kissed the top of his head, burying my nose in the tangled mess of his hair.  
“I need to eat first, trouble!”  
He pouted as I turned off the water; we put on the very fluffy bath robes and ordered brunch.

Sitting eating I thought over the last few days. Whoever wanted Timmy dead knew a lot about us, where we were and when we moved. Luca and his faith in Ferdinando troubled me.  
As much I trusted him, I wondered how much he could be blinded by love. After all the little shit sitting in front of me and eating while rubbing his foot up my leg had me twisted round his little finger.

“Look, if Luca thinks Fred is fine, trust him Armie…” Timmy licked his fingers clean.  
Crap, if he could read my mind I was in trouble!  
My expression must have shown my horror because he giggled.  
“You are soooo easy to read Hammer…” His foot moved up and rested on my crotch. 

I never was so glad for the knock at the door.  
The hotel butler brought some clothes and a note from Mr Klein.

As Timmy got dressed, sweatpants and a sweater with some ugly shit on front, a nightmare of colours, I read the note and gasped.

“What’s wrong?” Timmy sat a bit too close to me.  
I passed him the note. “Just that the maid in the cctv wasn't our housekeeper. Actually, none of the hotel staff resembles her…”

We both sat, I was thinking of the tall skinny person who was in a maid uniform. Was it a man dressed up? A woman?   
Something felt familiar, but I just couldn't quite grasp it.

“So, are we going to just sit here all day? I can think of a lot of better things to do…”   
Timmy ran his hand down my thigh.   
I placed my hand over his, blocking him.  
“We have a lot to do, like trying to find out who wants you dead for a start!”  
He pouted. God, he was so gorgeous when he pouted.   
Who am I kidding, he was gorgeous whatever he did, standing, breathing, sleeping…

I got up and pulled him up from the couch.  
“Let’s go and ask some questions to the staff!”  
As we left the room (this time it was a room, not a suite) a large dude started following us along the corridor. Timmy grabbed my hand and looked up at me, worried.  
“No worries kid, he’s a cop. You can tell them a mile away…”  
He relaxed, I turned to look at the guy and he scowled at me.  
I gave a megawatt smile and continued to the lifts.

Mr Kline wilted as he saw us, but politely let us in his office. The cop stayed outside.

“So, can we speak to the staff that was on our floor the other day when the unknown woman entered our room?”  
The chair was so comfy I was engulfed in it. Timmy likewise, I could only see the top of his (lovely) curls.

The list of staff was quite long, but it didn’t take us too long to interview them because it seemed nobody had noticed anything wrong.   
Only one lady saw a tall slim woman she didn’t recognise walk into the staff dressing room and change into the uniform. But, there were so many people working at the hotel she just thought it was a new recruit.

A bit disappointing, but at least we were sure it was a woman.  
Timmy and I went to the restaurant and had a bite to eat. Well, I ate, he just played around with his food.  
“Tim, you need to get something in you…”  
He gave me a sly smile “You know what I want in me…” he rubbed his foot against mine.

Lord give me strength.   
“Do you ever think of anything else Chalamet?” I moved my foot away from his.  
He shrugged, put the fork down and looked at me smiling.  
“Not with you next to me, Hammer. I mean, you are just irresistible…”

I blushed, all six foot five of me.   
He giggled and started eating, very slowly and deliberately, looking at me as he took each bite, his plump lips parting and the tip of his tongue peeking from them.  
Sitting eating lunch with an erection isn’t funny. Little shit.

As we were finishing I almost jumped into the air as a hand clutched my shoulder.  
“Calm down Armie, are you ok?”  
Nick bent down and there was real worry in his eyes.   
“I was ok before you nearly gave me a heart attack!” I must be really on edge, but the last few days were not particularly relaxing.  
Timmy put down his fork and looked at me and Nick with an interrogative frown.  
“I suppose you are Timothée Chalamet, I have heard a lot about you…”  
Nick grabbed a chair, and, without waiting to be invited, sat at our table.

“I bet you heard a lot about me, I seem to be in the news quite a bit, not how I was hoping to be…” Timmy smiled and casually tucked a curl behind his ear.  
That kid could flirt with a wall, he was a natural.

Considering what Nick had said the other evening about Timmy, I wasn't worried about the flirting, but I did wonder what was Nick doing at the Tower Hotel.  
As if he could read my mind (God forbid) Nick relaxed into the chair and turned to me “I was so worried about you Hammer, after seeing in the news about the explosion… and you did not answer the phone or reply to my text… I am glad to see you’re ok even if I had to hunt you down!”

Well, I never knew he cared so much about me, it was quite heartwarming.   
I called the waiter over and ordered another bottle of wine and an extra glass, Luca was still paying for it, I hoped.

Nick turned to Timmy and with his best smile introduced himself. “Hi, I am Nick, Armie’s oldest friend, I have known him for years!”

The conversation flowed, helped by a second bottle of wine, Timmy seemed to be enjoying it, and, seeing him laugh made me feel warm. Nick of course was telling him all the embarrassing shit I ever did and Tim was lapping it up.  
By the time we all got up and said goodbye, I was a bit tipsy.

“He seems nice… I didn’t think you had any friends, Armie…” Timmy rested his head on my shoulder as we waited for the elevator.   
“What do you mean no friends? Do I seem such a pathetic loser?” I guided him into the lift and pressed the floor button.  
“No, you just seem very guarded and private…”  
I kissed the top of his head and lightly pushed him out of the elevator towards our room.  
“I am just a careful guy, but I warn you, once I get close to someone, it is difficult to get rid of me!”  
“Good!” He turned and pecked my lips just as I swiped the door card; we both nearly fell into the room, I grabbed the door frame with one hand and Timmy’s waist with the other.  
He reached up and grabbing my head pulled it down for a kiss.  
As I closed the door by giving it a back kick I ran my hands down Timmy’s back and started to reciprocate the kiss.

A slight cough interrupted us.  
We stopped kissing and looked up; there was Luca sitting on the couch looking at us with an amused expression.  
Fuck, was the concept of privacy alien in this damned hotel?


	12. The Motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy are sent off for safety, not a cabin in the woods to Armie's relief, but probably not the best place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long delay... I seem to have done so many things these past months, while doing noting. But we are on the final stretch, a couple of more chapters and we will find out who killed Brian and has it in for Timmy.   
> Thank you for your patience.  
> As usual, this is all my sick imagination, bla bla bla, don't know these people, bla, bla, bla...

“Lucaaaaa!” Timmy ran towards Luca and hugged him as though he hadn't seen him in years.   
As Luca patted his head he stared at me with an unreadable expression. I felt very worried. What did I mess up now?

“Armiee, nice to see you…” He patted the place next to him on the couch. Timmy was sitting on his lap.   
I gingerly sat and found myself placing my clasped hands between my knees as a naughty schoolboy. Well, that’s how I felt.   
There was someone trying to kill Timmy and I was wasting time screwing him.   
Not very professional, was it?

“So, what have you discovered?” He raised his eyebrows slightly, his eyes not moving from my face.  
“Well… it seems that there was a maid who was not employed by the Towers, she entered and left the room… and I am trying to find out who she is…” 

Luca nodded, of course he knew.  
“Any idea?” he asked in a low voice.  
I shook my head, the figure did remind me of someone, but I just could not quite remember. And I really did not know how to search for her; there were millions of tall slim women in LA, all identical as though factory made.   
Probably there was a factory somewhere in the MidWest that churned out the prototype.

“Do you think Brian was killed to frame Timee?”   
Timmy emitted a small sob and Luca rubbed his back.  
I shook my head.   
“No, not really. The way Brian was killed seemed to be unpremeditated, an act of anger. Using an object in the house, the lamp that was just there.”

Luca thought for a moment “That seems logical, but why try and kill Timee?”  
I could not give an answer, but Tyler’s canvas with a large cut through it still troubled me.  
“Well, I think…”  
Not sure what I thought.  
“It could be that Timmy was always the intended target and Brian was… Brian was a moment of anger…”  
It didn’t sound logical.

I looked at Tim, his eyes were wide, not quite frightened, but more than just worried.   
He was still beautiful.  
“Brian died because of me?” His voice was soft but clear.   
I wanted to hug him.  
Luca hugged him.

“Temeee, it’s not your fault if someone is wicked… and I will look after you!”  
I felt a pang of jealousy, I wonder if Fred felt the same.  
“Of course I will protect Timmy!” My voice came out louder than intended; they both looked at me, Tim with a smile and Luca with a frown.

Timmy slipped from Luca’s knees and plonked himself onto my lap.   
“I know you do Arms, don’t be jealous!”  
His plump lips were pulled into a smirk. Little shit.

“Weeell, it is good we all love each other, but we need to organize what to do!”  
Luca crossed his legs and frowned.  
“The hoteel is not safe, we need to take Teemee somewhere safer. I have a place…”  
I knew it! A fucking isolated cabin in the woods… 

“I have a motel I am having renovated in Twenty-Nine Palms, it’s a quiet place and easy to notice strangers… I have organized a car to pick the two of you up. You will find clothes and all you both need there!”

Ok, not the middle of the woods, the middle of the desert instead… Why never a place on the beach?

As Luca left the room Timmy threw his arms around me.  
“Where were we when we were interrupted?”  
I shook my head, the kid had a one track mind.  
I carefully untangled him from me “We need to get out of here Trouble, no time for fun!”

He followed me out of the room, I could sense he was resentful.   
Never, and I mean NEVER, get involved with a twenty year old when you are past thirty, they will wear you out. 

A tired plain clothes cop started to follow us out of the hotel. I stopped and glared. He shrugged and moved closer.  
“Sorry dude, you better not follow us, it could get the department in trouble considering where we are going…”  
He looked resigned and pulled out his phone.   
I ran towards the car Timmy was already getting into.   
As I opened the driving side of the car I noticed there were guests.  
The two goons were sitting in the back, or, actually lounging on the back seat.

“Hi dudes!” Timmy seemed happy to see them.   
Giggles and high fives were exchanged; Luca’s idea seemed worse and worse every minute.

“So… you are going to be our bodyguards?” I put on the ignition and looked at the sat nav. It was going to be a long drive.  
“Yup, the boss’ orders!” The darked haired goon smirked.  
I suppose I could abandon them somewhere in the desert.

After an hour driving while Timmy and the goons were listening to terrible music “singing” along to it (more like shouting random swear words), I was temped to leave the little shit in the middle of the desert with the goons.  
It was the longest drive ever.

As we got to Twenty-nine Palms I looked at the low buildings stretching out into nothingness, all the chi chi shops that were tourist traps and so-called artist’s studios. Tyler would fit in perfectly.   
Tourists and an army camp, what a weird combination.

The motel gave me Bates vibes, it was rundown and in the middle of some sort of renovation.  
As I parked the car I glanced at the empty pool on my left, behind a sad fence with a notice hanging on it. “Please don’t shit in the pool”

Fuck, where were we?

As we all got out and stretched, a man came running out from the reception “Mr Hammer! So glad to see you! Luca has told me so much about you…I am Walter.”  
We shook hands; he had a kindly face and seemed normal.   
I wonder what Luca had told him about me.

“Timmeee!” Walter ran towards Tim and enveloped him into a crushing hug. The goons stood and snickered.

“Ouch Walter, you are hurting!” Timmy’s muffled voice emerged from the embrace.  
“Sorry Timme, so happy to see you are ok…” Walter blushed and let him go.  
Great, another victim of Tim’s appeal.  
We walked into the building, it was as run down as the outside, the reception had a couch that had seen the civil war and a desk that had fought in it.   
And lost.

“So, here are your rooms!”  
Walter handed out two keys and Timmy grabbed them and handed one to Giullian.  
Grabbing my hand he dragged me out of the reception.  
Stopping in front of a room door he turned and pushed me against the wall.

The kid was skinny, but strong.

“Now Hammer, we have time to continue what was interrupted…”  
He stood on my feet and quickly licked my lips with the tip of his tongue.

I could feel his erection pressing against my thigh.   
Fuck.  
In all the ways the word can be used.

Timmy opened the door and I walked backwards into the room with him still standing on my feet, his arms around my waist.  
The room was crummy, all brown and beige, but the bed was large. Very large.  
I pushed Timmy onto it, he bounced on the mattress and gave a grunt.

I stood towering over him as he lay back onto the bed. I liked the feeling of power, it excited me.  
It excited him as well judging from his smirk.  
“What are you going to do to me Hammer?” He looked very hopeful.  
“Spank you!” I took off my jacket and threw it on the floor (I would regret it).

“Mmmm, will you put me over your knees?”   
“Yes, and you will not be able to sit for a week!” I took off my button-up.

Timmy propped himself onto his elbows and frowned “Well, if I cannot sit for a week, I would prefer it was for something else than spanking…”  
I stepped out of my pants “Do you deserve it?” I stood in my boxers looking down at him and wiggled my eyebrows.

He grinned and sat up “I can be a very good boy…” He palmed my erection, his fingers playing with the elastic of my boxers, moving slowly along my skin.  
His fingertips tingled, I could feel electric currents going straight to my groin.

I grabbed his hand and pressed it against me. “So, what are YOU going to do for me?”  
He swiftly pulled down my boxers, my cock sprang up free and hard. Timmy licked it from base to tip, narrowing the tip of his tongue to press against the hole.   
He glanced up, his eyes were hooded and a deep green colour, I was hypnotized.  
He opened his mouth and took me in, I felt his warmth and his tongue and gasped.

Looking down at his curls and seeing his cheeks puff up like some little squirrel made me feel almost tender, till he sucked hard and I nearly came.  
I grabbed his hair, twisting my fingers into his curls “Take it easy kid…” my voice sounded rough.

He stopped for a brief moment, my cock almost sliding out of his slack mouth, and then took a long slow lick along my length and took me all in again.

I sucked my breath in and gritted my teeth, he was so good.  
Time stood, my knees trembled, waves of pleasure almost overwhelmed me, but I just held onto the curls, feeling the mouth wrapped around me.

“I… I’m going…” My voice sounded alien, broken; I let go of his curls and tried to pull away.  
He held on to my hips, wanting to keep me in him, but I was stronger and as I stepped back he almost fell off the bed.  
I came as a fountain, covering his curls in my seed.

I also fell onto my knees, in front of him, as in adoration.  
“Fuuuck! That was…”  
“Yup!” Timmy’s smile was crooked, and I pulled him towards me on the floor and kissed him.   
Deeply. 

He ran his hand over his head and made a face as his fingers got stuck in the mess I had made.  
“Shower!” I stood up and grabbed him and walked to the extremely small and grotty bathroom; he managed to shed his clothes along the way.  
We just fitted into the shower, skin against skin, and I turned on the water, that was freezing.

That was a good way to get rid of any lingering desire.  
Or not, since Timmy jumped up in shock and entwined himself onto me. 

“Armieee, it’s freezing! Turn it off!” He looked up at me with such a pleading expression that I turned sideways to protect him from the water and tried to turn the handle.   
A jet of boiling water suddenly erupted, scalding my head.  
Without thinking, I jumped back, fell against the shower door that gave way, and crashed onto the bathroom floor. I managed to turn so that Timmy landed on me. 

As steam filled the place, I looked up at a pair of worried green eyes through my tears; my head, bum and back were in agony.  
“Are you ok Armie?” He caressed my face as to check if I was alive.  
I was barely alive, my dignity was dead and buried.

“I’m ok kid, but is some terrible thing going to happen every time we have sex?”  
Timmy giggled.  
“We just need to try again and find out…”  
He kissed me. Strangely, all my aches disappeared, he was a good medicine.

Suddenly there was banging at the room door and shouts of “Are you both ok? What happened?”  
Strangely, the goones were doing their duty and Timmy was stroking my cock as I was trapped between the shower door and the sink, the bathroom was getting steamy in more ways than one. Yup, the kid would be the death of me….


End file.
